Común acuerdo de pareja
by Hiromi Orange
Summary: Miku y Luka son mejores amigas, tras haber terminado sus respectivas relaciones con Gumi y Lily, deciden apoyarse para superarlo, sin embargo a la peliaqua se le ocurre proponerle un trato a su mejor amiga, con una sola regla inquebrantable "la que se enamora, pierde" ¿Aceptará este trato Luka? ¿Perderá alguna?
1. Todo comienzo es ¿bueno?

**Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños...**

 **enjoy it~**

* * *

Era una tarde bastante bella, el paisaje sin duda era muy tranquilo con un toque romántico por así decirlo, ambas estaban sentadas en el césped sobre ellas se encontraba un bello árbol de cerezo, el cual las acogía, la mayor de ellas había guardado silencio sin saber que decirle a su pequeña amiga, quien estaba pasando una situación similar a ella, no encontraba las palabras en su cabeza.

Por otro la chica en cuestión observaba el paisaje, sonreía tenuemente, mientras disfrutaba aquel silencio cómodo en cierto modo, le encantaba estar con la chica más alta, disfrutaba su compañía, y claro estaba muy agradecida de que ella sea su mejor amiga desde que eran niñas.

-¿Luka?…- _llamo la chica de coletas a su acompañante, quien la miraba de reojo, muy atentamente_.- el olvido es difícil, ¿verdad?

 _Sonrió amargamente, la chica por fin había acabado con el cómodo silencio entre ambas_.- no se trata de olvidar, Miku….- _hizo una pausa mientras miraba sería a su mejor amiga_.- sino de superar.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- _pregunto un tanto dudosa._

-A que es mejor superarlo a olvidarlo.- _dijo mirando hacia el pequeño lago que estaba en frente_.- el olvido puede ser momentáneo pero con superarlo puede ser para siempre.

La menor no sabía que decirle a su amiga de cabellera rosada, no había comprendido bien lo que la otra estaba tratando de decirle, pero sabía que sus palabras eran sabías en cierto modo, ¿cuál?… es algo que debía averiguarlo.

-A lo que me refiero, Miku, es a que si al superarlo…no importa lo que pase, tú ya habrás cerrado ese capítulo en tu vida, estarás tranquila y segura que no te volverá a dañar.- _decía una tranquila Megurine._

 _-¿_ Es lo que tú tienes pensado hacer luka?.- _decía una ya inquieta peliaqua a la actitud tan relajada de su amiga, que a pesar de haber terminado hace no más de 3 semanas su relación estaba como si nada, por lo menos eso aparentaba y muy bien._

 _-_ Si…es lo mejor Miku, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- _suspiró, luego de esa pequeña pausa, volvió a mirar a la nombrada_.- después de todo, todas somos amigas. _\- volvió a sonreír de manera melancólica._

 _-_ Tienes razón Luka-chan _.- se acomodó en el regazo de su amiga.-_ me alegra contar contigo después de todo.

-Estaré contigo siempre, mi pequeña mii-chan _.- decía divertida Luka amaba las actitudes infantiles de Miku, amaba su forma enérgica de ser y a pesar de todo ello, siempre que estaba con ella, se sentía muy tranquila y relajada, era muy mágico._

 _-_ mmm… ahora que Luka no está con Gumi, ni yo con Lily, eres solo mía _.- decía una divertida Hatsune mientras estiraba sus brazos para apretar las mejillas de la nombrada._

 _-_ eh?...

.

.

.

 _ **3 semanas atrás… "Flashback"**_

 _…_

Se encontraban 6 chicas en una mesa de una modesta cafetería, degustando pasteles y helados mientras charlaban amenamente sobre sus vivencias, todas estudiantes, todas amigas.

 _-_ Ne Gumi, quieres helado de fresa? _.- preguntaba la pelirosa mientras le ofrecía un poco de su helado a su novia_

 _-_ Mouu! Yo quería de zanahoria _.- se cruzaba de brazos.-_ bien, si no queda de otra _.- decía tomando el poco de helado ofrecido por la ojiazul._

 _-_ Ahh no sean tan melosas, dios! _.- decía una cansada Meiko ante la escena_

 _-_ jaja no seas aguafiestas Mei-chan apuesto que si Kai-kun estaría acá, tu serías igual _.- refutaba una divertida rubia quien era una de las menores del grupo._

 _-_ Ca-callate Rin, tu no hables mucho, si estuviera la chica gato acá estarías llenando el piso de baba _.- contraatacaba una sonrojada y burlesca Meiko, haciendo a la pequeña sonrojarse de sobremanera._

-jaja son todo un caso ustedes.- _decía una divertida Lily quien seguía comiendo del pastel de su novia._

-Lily-chan ese es mi pastel _.- le reclamaba una molesta una pequeña aguamarina_.- no te lo comas!.

Así siempre se llevaban este grupo de amigas, compañeras de instituto pero de distinto grados. La relación que tenía 4 de ellas no molestaba a su círculo cercano de amigas, de hecho servía para molestarlas de vez en cuando.

Pero para Luka las cosas con la amante de las zanahorias no iban muy bien que digamos, las cosas estaban un tanto frías, o así lo percibía ella, la nombrada hace casi una semana que estaba actuando distinto con ella, distante, algo que no comprendía.

En cambio para la joven de coletas las cosas con la enérgica rubia eran muy parecidas al caso de su mejor amiga, Lily ya no era la misma, siempre tenía algo que hacer antes que salir con ella. Algo que la hacía sentir poco querida y desplazada, su rubia ya ni la miraba como antes, no iba a mentir le dolía pero era un dolor tolerable, ella estaba consciente que quería mucho a la ojiazul pero no estaba enamorada de ella.

.

.

Las cosas siguieron un par de días más así pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final, para ambos casos, eso era ya predecible aunque no lo era para los ojos de sus amigos, ellos ni enterados estaban del distanciamiento de ambas parejas, ni mucho menos los acontecimientos que iban a suceder.

-Luka-chan necesito hablar contigo…- _interrumpía la joven peliverde en los salones de 2do, sorprendiendo a la susodicha en cuestión, quien almorzaba con Meiko y Lily, esta última se quedó mirando a la menor de manera muy extraña, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de la castaña sin duda._

-Claro.- _se paró de inmediato, saliendo con la joven del salón, con rumbo a la azotea._

-Hasta luego Lily-senpai, Meiko-senpai.- _se despedía una extraña Gumi para los ojos de la castaña, que ya estaba intuyendo por donde iban las cosas._

Mientras la amante del sake seguía pendiente de la manera no tan disimulada de la rubia, quien no dejó de mirar al par marcharse con evidente ceño fruncido, le molestaba, pero que podía hacer ella estaba saliendo con la pequeña Hatsune.

-Deberías dejar de mirarlas así, Lily.- _decía sería la castaña_.- después de todo, tú tienes a Miku.- _decía haciendo énfasis en el "tu"._

-je….- _fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras se paraba para ir al baño._

Meiko la vio alejarse, hizo un bufido y siguió comiendo, estaba preocupada, sabía que algo había en ese par o más dicho trío.

-Solo espero que Miku ni Luka, salgan lastimadas.- _decía mirando su comida_.-por favor…

.

.

…

Era un día bastante bello, no muy cálido, o eso le pareció a la joven de cabellos rosas, quien estaba parada en la azotea esperando que su acompañante comience con lo que quería decirle, y así sucedió.

-Sabes Luka...- _Decía mirando al cielo, respirando el aire, tratando de controlar sus nervios_.- lo que voy a decirte, es algo que lleva varios días rondando mi mente.

-Gumi…- _la chica en cuestión se giró mirándola a la cara_.

-Me gustó todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntas, eres una gran chica, muy linda y buena persona, eres genial en mucho sentidos.- _seguía con su monologo_.- pero creo que ya no siento lo mismo, lo siento mucho, pero no quiero dañarte.

Para Luka fue como un balde de agua fría, aunque no tanto, ya estaba esperando algo así, pero eso no significa que no le dolía, estaba ahí en cuestión la chica que quería, poniéndole fin a su linda relación.

-De verdad lo siento mucho Luka-senpai.- _dijo cerrando los ojos esperando algo, no sabía que pero esperaba la reacción de la chica, que solo llego en palabras._

 _Respiro hondo, cerró los ojos para calmarse, tenía que decir algo….el problema era qué? Que diría en estos momentos, tenía muchos pensamientos confusos en la cabeza, no quería ser grosera, después de todo Gumi era su amiga y ahora ex novia, no quería dañar la amistad que tenía con su grupo tampoco, qué debía hacer…era una gran pregunta. Por lo que al abrir sus ojos puso su mejor cara de póker, su mirada volvió a ser fría._

-Gumi…yo….- _suspiró_.- comprendo, no te preocupes, agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo.

 _Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no era la reacción que esperaba, no era lo que quería, estaba más confusa ahora que la chica de ojos azules le había respondido_.-podemos continuar siendo amigas, verdad?.- _dijo un tanto esperanzada, el problema es que no sabía de qué tenía esa esperanza pero ahí estaba._

-Seguro… .- _dijo mirándola directo a los ojos_.- no te preocupes por eso, Gumi-chan

-Bien, debo volver a mi salón.- _dijo la chica retirándose de la azotea, dejando ahí sola a la pelirosa._

-ja…. Vaya mentira.- _dijo después de acostarse en el suelo, con el antebrazo cubriéndole el rostro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a avanzar por sus mejillas. "todo estará bien luka-chan", fueron las palabras que resonaron en su cabeza, unas de aliento provenientes de la persona que más necesitaba en ese minuto_.-Miku…

.

.

….

Lily llegaba al salón junto con el maestro de matemáticas, quien la dejo pasar sin problemas.

-Hey Lily, viste a Luka? No vino a la clase.- _decía en todo bajito la castaña_

-No, no la vi, es extraño, conociéndola ella sería la primera en estar acá con lo responsable que es _.- contestaba la rubia de igual forma que la primera_.

Las clases de la tarde continuaron y Luka seguía sin dar luces de su paradero, hasta que Lily decidió conversar con su novia para saber si estaba enterada de algo, por parte de su querida amiga Gumi.

-hey miku~, haz visto a Luka?.- _dijo la rubia mientras, abrazaba a la pequeña_

 _Coloco su mano en el mentón, haciendo una pose pensativa_.-Luka-chan? No, no la he visto.- _decía mirando a la mayor. Busco con la mirada a la peliverde pero no estaba allí_.- Gumi-chan tampoco está

-Es raro, bueno, te acompaño a tu club?.- _preguntaba la rubia a la más bajita_.

-claro…- _decidió dejar que la chica la acompañara, aunque no podía sacar aquello de su mente, su mejor amiga no aparecía desde el almuerzo, le preocupaba, llegando a sentir algo extraño en su pecho._

Camino junto a la rubia que le iba comentando diversas cosas; cosas que ella no presto ni la más mínima atención, su mente divagaba por otro lugar…. Por otra persona, en sí.

-Bien "my lady" hemos llegado a su club de música.- _decía Lily imitando a un caballero_.- ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme tengo mucha tarea atrasada.- _dijo poniendo una expresión total de cansancio y fastidio_

-jaja eres todo un caso, sabes.- _le dio un beso en su mejilla y se despidió de la rubia_.- ten cuidado de regreso a casa.

-claro!.- _decía Lily despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba_.

Miku suspiro y justo antes de abrir la puerta de la sala del club una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-Quizás ella esté ahí.- _se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la azotea, si algo le paso a luka seguro se refugió en ese lugar, y Miku lo intuía_.- solo espera… voy por ti Luka-chan

.

.

….

Lily caminó por los pasillos del instituto los cuales conducían al patio trasero, sabía que si iba allá encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Se adentró al jardín trasero del instituto cerca de los árboles de cerezo pudo distinguir un bulto, uno el cual sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Se acercó hasta quedarse frente de dicha persona, _suspiró._

-Sabía que ibas a estar aquí.- _la miraba de una manera muy cálida, después de todo era quien en realidad quería_.- quieres que te lleve a casa?.

La persona levanto su cabeza para mirar a la rubia, quien estaba rondando en su mente y corazón hace un par de semanas, le sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

.

.

….

Miku corría por los pasillos del 3er piso acercándose a las escaleras que la llevarían al lugar donde creía que estaba su mejor amiga. Subió las escaleras corriendo, deteniéndose justo en la puerta de acceso, necesitaba tomar un respiro. Abrió la puerta y la vio, la pelirosa estaba dormida, se veía tan bella ante los ojos de Miku, algo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque su hermoso y angelical rostro, tenía rastro de haber llorado pero no perdía su belleza, si no que la hacía aún más atractiva.

-Luka-chan….- _escaba de sus labios sutilmente, se arrodillo al lado de la chica mientras acaricia su mejilla_.- eeh? Porque estoy haciendo esto.- _pensaba una sonrojada Hatsune_.

-mmmm.- _Luka se movía de su lugar abriendo lentamente sus ojos_.-Miku?...Miku!.- _la chica abrazó con fuerza a la más bajita, mientras lloraba otra vez_

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí…- _decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, con unas traicioneras quienes viajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, le dolía ver a su amiga así._

Luego de aquel acontecimiento la Megurine estuvo un par de días notoriamente decaída, pero poco a poco fue siendo apoyada por la chica de coletas. No paso mucho cuando las cosas cambiaron para la aguamarina.

.

.

…

Se encontraba en su casa sola en su casa cuando el timbre de esta sonó, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo de lado y camino para abrir la puerta de la entrada, donde se encontró con su novia quien la visito de sorpresa.

-Ohh Lily-chan, pasa.- _decía feliz miku dejando pasar a la chica_.

-Con permiso.- _cambio sus zapatos y fue directo al sofá_. _Mientras miku la miraba con una ceja alzada, a veces le molestaba la actitud despreocupada de su novia._

-Quieres que te traiga algo para beber, té tal vez?.- _su semblante era distinto, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, quien la miró_

-Miku, ven.- _dijo haciendo una ademán para que se sentará con ella_.- en realidad vine para conversar algo serio contigo.

La joven se sentó al lado de su senpai mientras esta se sobaba las cienes para tranquilizarse, debía ser muy cuidadosa de cómo decirle a la Hatsune lo que realmente pasaba, aunque no lo haría con toda la verdad.

-Miku, sabes, últimamente las cosas no han salido bien entre ambas.- _suspiró, no sabía cómo referirse al tema_.- siento que nos hemos alejado porque pasas mucho con Luka.

-Qué quieres decir, Lily? cómo que paso mucho con ella, es mi mejor amiga.- _decía un tanto exaltada la pequeña._

-No lo sé, me molesta ya?.- _decía ya fastidiada la rubia, no mentía estaba molesta con luka pero por diversas razones y una de ellas era su cercanía con Miku o eso creía ella._

-Lily no dejaré de estar con mi mejor amiga porque a ti te moleste, no seas celosa.- _decía ya cansada la aguamarina, a sabiendas que tal vez era una excusa para sacar su frustración._

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, siempre estará ella primero que yo.- _se paraba estrepitosamente dirigiéndose a la entrada_.- sabes miku mejor dejemos esto hasta acá, siempre será ella…ja… se acabó miku, hemos terminado.- _termino de decir mientras salía azotando la puerta_.

-pero qué…..- _no terminaba de entender lo que acababa de pasar, hace poco segundos las cosas estaban bien, pero de un minuto a otro habían terminado_.

Fue a su cuarto mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, le estaba faltando el aire, se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, estaba aún atónita, sin embargo tenía muchas emociones guardadas en su interior así que termino llorando por todo, a parte de su término.

Se quedó un buen rato llorando, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la ventana de habitación, eso le sorprendió, siendo que estaba en un segundo piso, se dirigió a ver de qué se trataba, y fue que la vio allí, apenas en cuclillas en una rama se encontraba la Megurine tocando su ventana, esta al verla le sonrió aunque su expresión cambio rápidamente al ver las lágrimas de miku rodas por sus mejillas, la chica abrió la ventana dejando entrar a la mayor, justo cuando iba a decir algo, la pelirosa arrojo la bolsa que traía en la cama y la abrazo con fuerza, dejando aún más sorprendida a Miku, aun así comprendió lo que la chica hacía, sin percatarse comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Luka le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla, ese día las unió aún más, ambas habían terminado sus relaciones.

 **Fin flashback…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eh? Que dices miku, jaja claro que soy tuya…- _sonreía siguiéndole el juego la chica de ojos azules, no sabe por qué pero se sintió tan bien decir eso_.

-Ne ne Luka-chan.- _decía una enérgica Miku_.- creo que tengo una idea

-Qué idea miku?.- _decía la joven, mirándola de forma cariñosa_.

-Mmmm no mejor olvídalo.- _decía un poco ruborizada.-_ es un tanto vergonzoso.

-Mmmm, vamos miku, no me dejes con la duda, dime.- _una divertida Megurine contestaba._

-Bien... qué tal si hacemos un acuerdo.- _se acomodaba para ver a su amiga a los ojos._

 _-_ qué tipo de acuerdo? _.- preguntaba curiosa la ojiazul._

 _-_ un…un acuerdo de compañía mutua _.- decía un tanto apenada.-_ quiero que hagamos un _acuerdo de pareja_.

-¿Qué?.-

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer la historia :D**

 **saludos y si quieren opinar algo háganlo libremente~**

 **Cambio & zura~! **


	2. Un extraño acuerdo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, es una lastima :c**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-_** Ah? De… pareja?.- _Decía un tanto confusa la chica_ _ **.-**_ ¿cómo así?

-Bueno, sé que es una idea un tanto descabellada pero….- _seguía con la idea la pequeña de coletas_.- me gustaría hacer un a-acuerdo de pa-parejas contigo.- _dijo nerviosa, ni ella sabía bien que quería decir con esto ni mucho menos él porque estaba nerviosa_.

-me parece un tanto interesante, te escucho miku _.- proponía la más alta mientras no despegaba su vista de la chica que ahora parecía tomate._

 _-_ uuh… bien, te decía que a través de este acuerdo, sería tu novia, y tú la mía mientras las dos sanamos nuestros corazones…- _decía la peliaqua mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada._

 _La Megurine sonrío, tomando las mejillas de miku haciéndola que esta la mirara.-_ me parece una linda idea mii-chan _.- con sus pulgares acariciaba muy delicadamente las mejillas de la chica._

 _-_ Luka-chan _.-sin dudarlo abrazaba a su mejor amiga, quien ahora era su novia.-_ soy feliz Luka-chan es mi novia, eh espera, eso significa que tendremos que hacer esas… co-cosas de parejas _.- decía mirando a luka muy sonrojada, no sé si más es posible, de sólo imaginar aquellas cosas que aún no experimentaba con nadie._ **(Autor: ya se imaginan que pensó la más baja jeje)**

 _-_ jajaja pero si tú lo has dicho mii-chan ahora eres mi novia así que debo tratarte como tal _.- respondía una divertida la pelirosa, pero al ver lo tímida que actuaba miku, continuo.-_ pero tranquila iremos lento, además que es un acuerdo.

-mmm...si pero Luka-chan, creo que debemos dejar una regla inquebrantable.- _decía la Hatsune escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la mayor, quien la miraba por el rabillo del ojo._

 _-_ y cuál sería…?.- _preguntaba expectante la pelirosa, observando como miku se acercaba para susurrarle algo en su oído.-_ ah….estoy de acuerdo _._

 _._

 _._

Salieron del parque caminando tranquilas, se dirigieron camino a sus casas, la mayor decidió ir a dejar a su pequeña novia, no tendría problema ya que su hogar quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa de la nombrada.

Miku iba tarareando una melodía mientras que la mayor la observaba divertida, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica Hatsune.

-Bien mii-chan llegaste sana y salva.- _molestaba la ojiazul_.- ahh no olvides que mañana nos reuniremos con Meiko y los revoltosos.

-Claro que sí luka-chan, vendrás por mí?.- _decía esperanzada_

-Eh? Si gustas, claro, porque no.- _respondía un tanto sonrojada la chica_.- te parece que venga como las 11?

-si!, bien entraré, cuídate y ve con cuidado Luka-chan.- _decía la Hatsune mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga y le daba un beso en la mejilla._

 _._

-uhh.- _fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa antes de caminar hacia su casa._ \- ahh….solo espero que esto salga bien….- _pensaba divisando a su hermano quien iba entrando en la residencia Megurine_.- onii-chan!

 _El chico volteo mirando a la recién llegada_.-Hey! Tako-chan!.- _contestaba muy risueño, algo que le encantaba era molestar a su hermana menor._

-oye que no soy tako _!.- dijo mientras entraba junto a su hermano_.- ya estamos en casa.

-Ara llegaron juntos, bienvenidos, la cena estará pronto, vayan a cambiarse.- _decía la madre de ambos desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina._

 _-_ hai _.- contestaban ambos pelirosas._

 _Fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones se cambiaron, bajaron para ayudar a ordenar la mesa, mientras el mayor de los hermanos quedo observando a la chica mientras sonreía._

 _-_ hey tako-chan, pasó algo bueno hoy que andas de buen humor?.- _preguntaba el chico_

 _-_ Deja de decirme tako o le diré a mamá _.- amenazaba la chica.-_ y sobre eso es un secreto

.

.

….

Comieron en familia algo que divertía bastante a la madre, quien se reía de las boberías de sus retoños, en cambio su esposo también entraba en la disputa por el atún, generando aún más diversión a la hora de la cena en la familia Megurine.

Luka después de lavarse los dientes fue a acostarse sin antes mensajear a miku para desearle las buenas noches:

 **Para mii-chan** : _Buenas noches pequeña diva, que descanses y recuerda mañana temprano paso a buscarte, besos._

La joven quien estaba recostada en la cama escuchando música, abrió los ojos al sentir su celular vibrar, lo observo y una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus finos labios, era su luka.

 **Para lu-chan** : _que tierna, tú también descansa y por supuesto que no lo olvidaré, buenas noches, be-besos también._

 _._

 _._

 _….._

La noche pasó rápido tanto la peliaqua descanso bastante bien, se sentía tranquila, sabía que ahora su mejor amiga y novia la iba a cuidar, algo que cierta rubia no lo hizo muy bien. Se levantó temprano fue a darse un relajante baño, cuando estuvo lista, llego lo más tedioso, que ropa iba a usar en la salida.

-ahhh nada me queda bien, es muy simple.- _se lamentaba la pequeña_.- ya se!

Eligio un conjunto de un vestido rojo con volantes blancos, unas botas cortas blancas con un poco de taco, y sus coletas las ato con unos listones rojos que tenían adornos de flores blanca, era algo simple pero no dejaba de verse hermosa.

Estaba lo más tranquila cuando sintió el timbre de su casa, bajo rápido para recibir a la pelirosa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Buenos días miku.- _saludaba una feliz luka_.- oh… te ves muy linda

-gra-gracias luka-chan.- _dijo ruborizándose_.- tú también te ves muy bien.- _dijo alagando a la chica que vestía unos pantalones negros, una remera roja y unas zapatillas negras._

-jaja mi pequeña, gracias por el cumplido me siento alagada.- _las cosas entre ellas seguían como antes, solo que con la diferencia que ahora eran pareja.-_ bien, vamos?

-S-si.-

Salieron de la residencia Hatsune con rumbo a una pequeña cafetería en la cual ellos siempre se reunían. Llegaron primero y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del lugar, esperando que llegara "la pandilla" como molestaban ellas a su querido grupo de amigos.

La puerta de la cafetería fue abierta por dos rubios bien inquietos a pesar de tener 15 años de edad, el parcito seguía actuando un tanto infantil según la castaña que los acompañaba

 _-_ Len, Rin por acá!.- _la peliaqua alzaba sus manos mientras las movía muy alegremente._

 _-_ hey miku!.- _Saludaban el trio acercándose a la mesa._

-vaya luka-nee también esta acá _.- decía la rubia_

 _-_ vaya estabas a solas con miku-chan, eh? _.-se burlaba la amante del sake.-_ sentimos interrumpirlas y arruinar su cita.

-cita?.- _preguntaba un tanto curiosa la chica naranja_.- Luka-nee tiene una c-c-c-c-c-cita con miku-chan?

-ay rinny.- _le acariciaba la cabeza su hermano_.- Mei-senpai solo está bromeando

Después de un par de burlas por parte de meiko, burlas que pusieron como tomate a ambas aludidas. Ordenaron mientras conversaban para matar el tiempo de espera.

-Ne miku-chan, estás mejor? _\- pensó como continuar la idea el chico_.- ya sabes me refiero a lo de Lily-senpai.

-pues, ya ha pasado 3 semanas, no puedo decir que estoy bien al cien por ciento pero.- _se detuvo un segundo, sorprendiéndose por el apoyo que luka la brindaba al tomar su mano_.- pero estoy mucho mejor ahora sin duda.- _dijo sonriéndole a la pelirosa quien le correspondió_ _cariñosamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus acompañantes._

 _-_ mmm… algo raro pasa entre ustedes dos, ahora qué ocultan _.- decía un tanto fastidiada por las muestra de cariño entre ambas amigas._

-¿luka-chan?.- _le pregunto a la susodicha para saber si deberían decirle a la "pandilla" sobre su reciente relación._

 _-_ bien… quieren saber que pasa entre nosotras verdad _.- dijo muy segura la amante del atún.-_ pues verán miku y yo….

.

.

 _…._

 _-_ Puede ayudarme con esto o no Lily _-_ senpai _?.- decía una chica de cabellos verdes._

 _-_ ya, ya voy _.- bufaba un tanto cansada la rubia.-_ en qué quieres que te ayude?

-ayúdame a elegir una remera.- _le mostraba dos remeras con el mismo diseño pero distinto color._ \- qué opina? Me queda mejor la amarilla con la zanahoria o la verde con la zanahoria?

La cara de la ojiazul era todo un poema, pasando diversas reacciones una de asombro hasta una de fastidio, le cargaba salir de compras, era algo que detestaba hacer con su ex, y ahora con gumi lo hizo a regañadientes.

-pues….creo que la amarilla, se ve ¿bien?.- _decía un tanto confusa.-_ oh vamos pruébatela luego… me fastidia un poco esto.- _susurro para sí misma._

 _-_ bien, voy _.- camino hacia los probadores._

Efectivamente la elección de la rubia fue acertada, la chica se veía muy bien con la remera amarilla. Salió del área de probadores, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la chica, quien se encontraba sentada en la escalera de la tienda jugando con su celular.

Sonrió para sí misma y se dirigió a pagar por la remera, cuando termino con ello, se acercó disimuladamente a la rubia.

-lily-senpai? Ya termine.- _dijo picándole la mejilla_.- nos vamos?

-aahhh gumi, no me asustes así.- _la miró sería_.- bien vamos, ah tengo hambre, te parece si vamos por un helado?

.

.

….

-Qué miku y tú qué?!.- _decía una exacerbada meiko_.- desde cuándo? Por qué no me dijiste nada mala amiga.- _terminaba por reclamarle la chica a la Megurine_

-Tranquila meiko-senpai, seguro ellas nos van a explicar _todo.-decía un poco más calmado el joven kagamine._

 _-_ luka-nee y miku-chan _.- no salía de la impresión la otra rubia._

 _-_ hey! Ya cálmense todos, tampoco es para tanto _.- decía un tanto apenada la Hatsune.-_ no es como si luka y yo no fuéramos muy cercanas…

 _-_ sí, ya basta de show _.- término por decir luka, mientras comía su helado._

-bueno, sí, es un poco raro, pero… te lo tenías bien guardado, eh Megurine.- sonreía burlona la castaña.

 _-_ eh? _.- miraba un tanto confusa la peliaqua_

 _-_ no digas esas cosas meiko.-

-Aunque más te vale, no propasarte con miku-chan, ok?.- _seguía con las burlas la castaña.-_ sí está degenerada te hace algo miku, tú me avisas y la muelo a golpes, de acuerdo _?.- miraba un tanto preocupada a la menor, quien se sorprendió._

-ha-hacerme algo? Luka-chan a que se refiere?.- _preguntaba un tanto inocente la chica, mientras las miradas curiosas de los rubios iban dirigidas a luka._

-ehh?.- _se sonrojo.-_ qué cosas dices meiko, ustedes no le hagan c-caso a esta pervertida.

 _-_ jajaja vieras tu cara es todo un caso.- _se reía bastante la castaña_.- ajajaja hasta parece que te sale vapor por las orejas.

-luka-chan? / luka-nee?.- _la aludida solo se limitó a mirar amenazante a la risueña chica amante del sake._

 _-_ jajajaja.- _meiko seguía riéndose por la incomodidad de su compañera._

 _-_ Ne, ne len, meiko-senpai se refiere esas cosas raras, se refiere a eso que hacen los adultos?.- _le susurraba a su hermano quien estaba sentado a su lado._

 _-_ mm, parece que si, rin.- _contestaba algo inocente el chico._

 _-_ ya, ya si es cierto lo que dicen _.- está vez comentaba totalmente sería la mayor del grupo.-_ demuéstrenlo…

 _-_ qué lo demostremos? _.- preguntaba la peliaqua mientras tenía una expresión totalmente de duda._

 _-_ si….- _dijo mirándolas sería, no es que le molestaba la situación, solo que le preocupaba, algo le decía que había un algo más solo que ambas chicas son muy bobas aun para notarlo._

-cómo lo demostramos?.- _siguió con el tema la Hatsune mientras la su acompañante miraba muy sorprendida a meiko, intuía lo que la mayor estaba sugiriendo._

 _-_ acaso meiko se refiera a….- _pensó luka._

 _-_ un beso….- _dijo muy confiada-_ si miku-chan es tu novia, bésala, pero no en la mejilla, ese no cuenta.

-b-beso?.- _dijo alarmada la ojiazul_.

-si luka-nee, besa a miku-chan!.- _decía una animada rin_

-y-yo también quiero verlo _.- comentaba un tanto sonrojado el único chico en la mesa_.

-…..- _miku no dijo nada, pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de solo imaginar sentir los labios de la pelirosa sobre los propios, se estaba emocionando?_

 _-_ b-bien _.- miro a miku quien le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa que la interpreto como señal de que continúe._

Luka se acercó lentamente a la pequeña mientras observaba su bello rostro, miku por su parte se perdió en ese azul que tanto amaba, los ojos de luka desde que la conoció que la habían atrapado, la sinceridad que transmitían era impresionante. Poco a poco fue entrecerrando los ojos mientras ella también iba acercándose a la chica, quien coloco su mano en su mejilla mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja, algo que la hizo relajarse, le sorprendió el hecho de que su ahora novia notara su nerviosismo e hiciera este acto para calmarla, sin duda su luka era muy cuidadosa y considerada con ella.

Luka fue quien termino por acortar la distancia, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de los labios de la menor, por su parte miku también los cerro, se sentía extraña pero muy feliz y dichosa a pesar de que el beso era suave con leves toques de movimiento, era tierno, romántico y delicado, sin duda demostraba el respeto y cariño que sentían la una por la otra con ese pequeño acto de unión.

Meiko miraba atenta la escena mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, se sentía tranquila sabía que ambas no podían estar en mejores manos, y sin duda las apoyaría.

Ambos jóvenes kagamine quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que veían, les gustaba como ambas se veían, la ternura que demostraban en ese minuto los conmovió, pero aun así no pudieron evitar tomar sus celulares y tomar fotos.

Se separaron lentamente, abrieron sus ojos para luego sonreírse con mucha calidez, ese beso era algo nuevo para ellas, aunque descubrieron nuevas sensaciones con él, estaban felices y era algo que podía notarse a simple vista.

-Ejem.- _carraspeo meiko para sacarlas de su ensoñación._

-eh?.- _dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras miraban un tanto apenadas a sus amigos, quienes sonreían._

-wow se ven tan lindas, luka-nee _.- decía la chica rubia_

 _-_ muy tiernas _.- continuaba su gemelo_

 _._

 _._

 _….._

 _-_ quieres que vayamos dónde siempre? _.- preguntaba la rubia mientras caminaba._

 _-_ la verdad me da igual senpai, si usted gusta vamos para allá _.- respondió un tanto emocionada le encantaba tener este tipo de salidas con la rubia._

 _-_ jaja bien vamos allá _.- dijo revolviendo el flequillo de la peliverde, normalmente Lily era una chica sería hasta un tanto fría y borde pero cuando estaba con gumi era totalmente distinta._

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería donde normalmente se reunían con su grupo de amigos, llegaron a la entrada hasta que Lily se detuvo repentinamente al observar quienes estaban en la mesa del fondo, donde normalmente se sentaban todos.

La rubia quedó mirando la escena, su amiga estaba abrazando a su ex novia de una forma demasiado cariñosa para su gusto, algo que le causo un poco de molestia.

-lily-senpai?.- _pregunto un tanto confundida la amante de las zanahorias, siguió con la mirada hacia donde la chica estaba mirando hasta que se encontró con la escena, algo que hizo que abriera los ojos con total sorpresa._

-qué está pasando..?-

.

.

 **Continuará~**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia, a quienes han dado fav,follow y han dejado review, lo siento prometo responderlos en el próximo capitulo~ estoy un poco apurada con el capitulo de mi fic principal tehe~ gomen! ah por cierto nada indica que esto sea color de rosas, ojo!**

 **Recuerden si hay algún error ortográfico, lo siento soy humana y no escribo muy bien? hahaha tengan un buen fin de semana!**

 **Cambio &zura~**


	3. Debo odiarte

**Vocaloid no me pertenece... todos lo sabemos ñe~**

* * *

gracias por los Fav, follows y reviews!

* * *

-pero qué es eso?- _preguntaba un tanto confusa la peliverde._

-no lo sé pero podemos averiguarlo, si quieres.- _trato de no sonar molesta, algo que no hizo muy bien._

 _-_ ¿Lily-senpai?.- _dijo al observar como la rubia caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos reunidos, apresuro su paso para caminar a su lado.-_ ¿por qué estará tan seria?.- _pensó_

Miku observo a las recién llegadas sorprendiéndose que ambas estuvieran juntas ahí pero lo dejo pasar, debía dejar su historia con la rubia de lado y concentrarse en su nueva novia, sintió la mano de luka apretaba la suya, sí, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, ya no lo estaría más su luka estaba ahí, no la soltaría ni dejaría caer, se sintió tan plena en ese minuto que una pequeña y tenue sonrisa se escapó de sus finos labios, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la mayor del grupo.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos saludando cortésmente, tratando de disimular la sorpresa que ambas se habían llevado, aunque una de ellas quería matar a cierta pelirosa en estos momentos.

-hola chicos.- _comento la amante de las zanahorias, quien se acercó con su senpai._

-hey gumi-chan, Lily-senpai.- _respondió el chico a las recién llegadas_.

-hola.- _respondieron las demás_

-por qué no se sientan _?.- dijo la pelirosa restándole importancia al asunto de que su ex estuviera ahí con su amiga._

 _-_ claro, con permiso _.- respondió gumi, ya que su senpai se miraba un tanto sería con la joven Megurine._

Ambas chicas se sentaron al lado de Meiko y Len. Ordenaron helado para ellas, mientras llegaba su pedido decidieron reanudar con la charla.

 _-_ y bien qué hacen ustedes por acá?- _dijo la castaña mientras miraba de reojo a Lily._

 _-_ salimos al centro comercial _.- por fin dijo algo la rubia_

\- Lily-senpai me acompaño a comprar ropa _.- dijo muy feliz la peliverde._

 _-_ no se supone que ella odia eso _.- pensó miku mientras miraba a la rubia quien desvió su mirada._

-oh vaya, quien lo diría la rebelde de Lily acompañaría a una indefensa kouhai.- _molestaba la castaña tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente._

 _-_ Qué cosas dice Meiko-senpai _.- dijo un poco sonrojada la peliverde._

 _-_ no le hagas caso a esta baka _.- resto importancia la rubia_

Los demás presentes en la mesa solo se reían por las burlas, que de vez en cuando hacía la mayor del grupo a todos los presentes, ninguno de ellos se salvó.

Luego de un "agradable" rato juntos, terminaron su estancia en la cafetería retirándose todos del lugar.

Lily y gumi se apartaron del grupo con la excusa de que la peliverde tenía un compromiso mientras que la rubia solo dijo que la acompañaría.

.

.

.….

-senpai?.- _preguntaba la chica mientras caminaba al lado de la ojiazul_.- Lily-senpai?

La nombrada no prestaba atención al llamado de la menor, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, solo salió de ellos cuando sintiendo que alguien tiraba de su brazo con fuerza.

-senpai cuidado, casi choca con ese poste.- _dijo preocupada la peliverde_

-eh?.- _dijo sorprendida mirando a su alrededor_.- lo siento

La amante de las zanahoria no dijo nada, quedando muy pensativa, era evidente el cambio de la rubia desde que fueron a la cafetería.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica de primero acompañadas de un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Gracias por traerme senpai- _decía la peliverde._

-No es nada.- _dijo sin ninguna expresión algo que llamo la atención de su kouhai._

Gumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, entró a su casa y se dirigió directo a su habitación, dejó la bolsa con sus compras, y se recostó en su cama, algo rondaba en su mente, más bien dichos acontecimientos de los cuales se enteró hoy, la dejaron muy pensativa.

.

.

….

Por su parte la ojiazul caminaba sin rumbo un tanto molesta, había veces que detestaba a luka, y esta era una de ellas, la chica no esperó ni un mes y ya estaba con su ex novia, le molestaba a tal punto que quería golpearla, sacó su teléfono y llamo a cierto peliazul quién podía sacarla de su disputa mental.

-hey cabeza de helado ¿estas libre?- _dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo._

-sí, si quieres puedes venir, hoy estoy solo en casa.- _dijo el joven mientras estaba estirado en el sofá_.- no te preocupes tengo algo acá.

-Bien, voy en camino entonces _.- dijo dirigiéndose a la casa del amante del helado_

-Okay, te espero~.-

Camino un buen rato hasta que llego a la casa de dos pisos en la cual vivía el chico, toco el timbre y esperó.

-hey sex symbol.- _dijo mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar_.- qué te trae por acá?.

 _Camino y se sentó en el sofá con cierta actitud rebelde_.- se trata de la idiota de la rosada.- _dijo molesta_

-Mmm….¿Luka-san? y ahora ,qué hizo?.- _dijo mientras iba a la cocina por algo para beber_.

Espero que el joven llegara para seguir con su conversación, su molestia era evidente, pero intuía que con Kaito podría disminuirse o eso esperaba. Se quedó un rato pensativa, tanto que ni siquiera noto cuando el chico había vuelto.

-¿Lily?.- _dijo extendiéndole una lata de cerveza_.- qué pasa?

 _Tomo la lata y la observó un rato_.- ella está... está saliendo con miku.

 _El chico de la impresión escupió un poco de dicha bebida alcohólica_.- qué, qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste...está saliendo con mi ex novia.- _dijo apretando un poco la lata_.

-Y eso a ti ¿por qué te molesta?.- _hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de dicha bebida_.- todos intuíamos que entre ellas no había solo una amistad o no?.- _dijo mirándola serio_.

-...- _no dijo nada solo se limitó a pensar en lo dicho por su querido compinche_

-más bien dicho, era algo… ¿esperable?.- _bebió otro sorbo_.- lily, me oyes?

-Sí, algo así, pero no sé porque me molesta _...- dijo mientras observaba al cielo de la sala, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta_

-Mmm para ser sincero, puede ser que aún sientas algo por miku.- _dijo para luego sonreírle_.- o puede que sigas molesta porque ella salía con gumi… y ahora ésta con tu ex.

 _Lily lo miró sorprendida.-_ eso… vaya nunca imaginé que pensarías algo así, más bien eres un tanto denso.

-Eh? Oye!.- _le reclamo_.- si, bueno es porque lo que veo y lo que me has dicho….- _dijo eso pensando otra cosa._

-no lo sé, no comprendo por qué me molesta.- _dijo bebiendo un poco de cerveza_.- pero ahora gumi es mía….

-lo sé.- _sonrió un tanto preocupado_.- sé muy bien lo que ustedes hicieron… pero no sería hipócrita molestarse porque ellas están juntas ahora?

-...- _bebió otro sorbo_.- tal vez...

-Tampoco puedes usar eso como justificación _.- la regañó_.- sé feliz y deja ser feliz a miku-chan.

-Ah siempre con esas cosas cabeza de hielo.- _contraatacó_.- además con qué cara me dices eso, te recuerdo que no eres capaz de enfrentar a Meiko.

-ehhh...- _dijo apenado_.- no saques ese tema, no metas a mei-chan en esto.

Siguieron bebiendo un rato más, mientras seguían molestándose mutuamente hasta bastante tarde por lo cual lily decidió quedarse con su amigo, total no tenía clases al otro día.

-¿dónde dormiré, azulito?.- _le costó decirle ya que estaba un tanto ebria._

-Conmigo riry-chan~.- _abrazando a la rubia quien forcejeaba para liberarse de su captor, cosa que no pudo, cayendo ambos a la cama del peliazul._

-Que te quites kaito!- _tarde, el chico ya se había dormido mientras la abrazaba_.- eres todo un caso.- _suspiro para cerrar sus ojos también._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

La mañana no se hizo esperar aunque para la rubia fue un despertar un tanto extraño, sintió que alguien la estaba estrujando como si fuera ropa recién lavada, miro hacía su costado derecho encontrándose con una despeinada cabellera azulada.

-hey kaito, suéltame.- _dijo tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del chico_

-Mm...un rato más.- _decía el chico, mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de su amiga_.

-Agrh, levántate, me duele la cabeza.- _dijo fastidiada_

-Eh? No quiero...lily-chan~ es muy suavecita- _dijo mientras frotaba su frente en el cuello de la chica._

 _-_ Uahg, que te quites ya!- _una molesta lily empujaba con evidente enojo a su captor_.

-Ahh eres mala.- _decía el chico haciendo un puchero._

-no pongas esa cara _.- lo miraba molesta_.- te ves ridículo prototipo de uke.- _El chico se movió de mala gana._

-no soy uke.- _hizo otro puchero_.- no es mi culpa que seas tan macho

-Cállate!.- _le arrojo la almohada, recibiendo otra de vuelta. Así comenzaron una guerra que terminaron después de una hora, recogieron el desorden hecho_.

Bajaron a la cocina de la casa del peliazul, observaron el refrigerador a ver que preparaban.

-Mm… qué comemos?...cocíname algo lily~ .- _actuaba de manera muy infantil el joven._

-ahrg, bien hare unos panqueques.- _dijo resignada_.

-Yei! mi Lily es la mejor!.- _abrazo a su mejor amiga depositando un beso en su mejilla._

 _._

 _._

….

-mmm…lily-senpai estaba actuando tan rara ayer después de ir a la cafetería.- _comentaba una peliverde mientras estaba recostada en su cama, hablando por teléfono._

-rara ¿cómo?.- _contestaba la chica mientras jugaba con sus adornos de gato_.

-no sé…distante quizás…ahh Seeu, lo peor es que me entere de que luka….senpai….tiene una relación con miku-chan.- _dijo con un tono deprimido_

-ah….- _analizo lo que la chica había dicho_.- qué!?

-ahrg seeu-chan casi me dejas sorda, mujer!.- _se frotaba las cien como señal de cansancio_.- si lo que oyes….están juntas…

-mm y eso qué influye en ti…no deberías decir nada, tu sabes muy bien "el" por qué.- _hizo énfasis en el._

 _-_ yo….-

.

.

….

Un peliazul observaba por la ventana como su querida mejor amiga se alejaba de su casa, suspiró un tanto cansado, a pesar de que él chico era un tanto denso, él estaba consciente de lo que realmente sentía la rubia, todo ese enojo hacía la amante del atún tenía una razón, una que la ojiazul no quería reconocer a más bien dicho aún no estaba totalmente enterada de ello.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de la verdad Lily?.- _tomo su teléfono para mensajear a su otro mejor amigo._

 **Para Gacku:** Lily estuvo acá anoche, no estaba bien. Se veía muy afectada con eso de la relación que tiene Luka-san con Miku-chan….

 **Para Kaito:** ahh no me sorprende la verdad, es algo que se veía venir. ¿Aún no se da cuenta?

 **Para Gacku:** no, espero que lo haga, o podría ser esto algo realmente mal para todos, solo espero que habrá los ojos pero es tan terca! Me frustra no saber cómo ayudarla.

 **Para Kaito:** Si podemos, quizás debemos ayudarla a darse cuenta de ello, ¿qué dices?

 **Para Gacku** : no sé si sea lo correcto…

 **Para Kaito:** observemos, si vemos que va mal intervenimos, te parece?

 **Para Gacku:** bien… no quiero que salga lastimada….

 **Para Kaito:** yo tampoco pero es algo inevitable… hablamos más tarde.

 **Para Gacku:** okay~

-Solo espero que sea lo correcto….- _dijo dejando su celular de lado._

 _._

 _._

….

-Estúpido cabeza de helado, porque tenías que hacerme comer tanto.- _caminaba sobándose el estómago rumbo a su casa, decidió tomar un atajo por el parque, se adentró en una parte que sabía que no habrían tantas personas._

Se sentó en una roca plana, cercana al lago, observando el paisaje, aún tenía muchas cosas en mente, más bien solo una persona no podía salir de ella, aunque lo detestará, el nombre de esa chica no salía, todo lo contrario cada vez más pensaba en ella.

-ahh eres un fastidio….- _cerro sus ojos.-_ debo odiarte, lo sé…. Eres tan molesta….

Dejo que el refrescante aire meciera sus dorados cabellos, disfrutaba del minuto de tranquilidad que tenía, esperaba que nada lo arruinara.

Como si eso fuera un detonante para su karma, comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que venían hacía el lugar donde ella se encontraba, se puso alerta ante cualquier tipo de situación que se fuera a tornar, escuchando atentamente.

El viento elevaba los pétalos de los sakuras que estaban en el lugar, el ambiente era extraño, como si fuera un típico de calma antes de la tormenta. Escucho como la persona que se acercó a aquel sector se detuvo.

-me alegra encontrarte aquí….- _dijo una voz conocida por ella.-_ tenemos que hablar….

.

.

Continuará~

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **¿quién será aquella persona? ~ ¿qué sabrá kaito? ~ jaja gomen por tardar! nuevamente gracias a quienes leen esta historia aunque no se manifiesten n.n**

 **por cierto kaito es tan uke~**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **· Azhenet:** pues parece cuadrado ni yo lo sé jeje, gracias, pues esa miku es una loquilla jo~ mmm si una novia que no confía en uno no vale la pena, bueno igual depende a mi en lo personal igual me gustan celosos~ pero ahí el gusto de cada uno.

 **· Alenon: 1.-)** jajaja vos sabes, vos conoces ese tipo de acuerdo darling~

2.-) ya tienes tus spoilers pero no te diré nada más xD te he dado muchos spoilers en todo lo que escribo eso si TH no xDD ese si que noo! sabes muy bien que ahí me matan si te digo que va a pasar e.e

 **·** **Naeomy Megurine** **:** 1.-) mmm quien sabe~ creo que también me huele a Gumily o quizás no jojo :3 no le diré por que soy mala e..e soy teyible? xDD

2.-) jeje miku se las trae….aww que bueno que le gusto ese beso :3 para mí fue tan kawaii imaginarlo… mmm igual es una lata ir de compras, si lo sé soy chica pero entiendo a lily, no me gusta para nada sobre todo ropa e.e para mi es un martirio, imagínese acompañar a la novia/o a ello...ahhh una lata =.= ¿qué clase de chica soy? xDD

 **· Ririshiyo** **:** etto….gracias de verdad n.n me agrada que le haya gustado :D aprecio mucho sus palabras y su review :3

Bueno si hay algún error ortográfico recuerden que soy humana y me equivoco mucho :c

 _Cambio & nya!_


	4. ¿Por qué tú?

**Vocaloid no me pertenece... todos lo sabemos ñe~**

Disfrute de su lectura y nos vemos en las notas de autor, kissus~!

* * *

.

.

-Fastidio.- _pensó la rubia el escuchar aquella voz_.- de ¿qué quieres hablarme?.- _mantuvo su posición._

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?, hace días he notado que tu comportamiento ha cambiado, me ves extraño, casi como si estuvieras molesta por algo.- _hizo una pausa_.- sí hice algo mal, dímelo por favor, no me gusta estar así contigo… eres mi amiga, Lily.

-Jé~ tu misma me has devuelto miradas un tanto enojadas, no sé de ¡¿qué te quejas?!.- _trataba de tranquilizarse pero algo en su interior no se lo permitía, aquellas últimas palabras casi las había gritado_

-Porque no quería que me intimidaras….lily…. ¿qué pasa?.- _su voz de notaba que estaba afectada_.- ¿por qué tenías que cambiar conmigo?

La rubia ya cabreada se paró impulsivamente, acercándose intimidantemente hacia la chica tanto que la acorralo, apoyo su mano en el tronco del árbol dejándola acorralada, estaba bastante cercana al rostro de la contraria.

-Deja de fastidiarme.- _sus ojos azules se volvían más intensos al tener a aquella persona en esa posición un tanto comprometedora_.- no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos, ¿entiendes?

Ambos azules se miraban intensamente, unos preocupados y los otros, bueno esos tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que era extraño para la joven acorralada.

-Lo siento….- _bajo su cabeza en señal de tristeza.-_ lo siento si te he hecho enojar Lily.

Suspiro cansada, su mano libre la poso sobre el mentón de la pelirosa, levantando así su rostro para que la mirara, observo cada fino detalle, manteniendo su vista en los bellos y apetecibles labios de la Megurine.

Algo en ella la estaba inquietando, desde cuándo acá la encontraba más linda, porqué estaba actuando de esta manera, sentía unas extrañas emociones las cuales no se habían puesto de acuerdo, haciéndola experimentarlas todas a la misma vez, algo que la hizo sentirse muy confundida hasta el punto que se enojó consigo misma.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de regular su respiración, no quería seguir viendo las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que abriera los ojos, que no se perdiera ningún segundo ni detalle de aquello que estaba pasando entre ambas.

-¿Lily?...- _guardo silencio al ver como la nombrada abría sus ojos acercándose de una forma extraña_.- muy cerca….- _pensó._

 _Se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de la joven amante del atún, memorizo cada expresión, movimiento, respiración, cada cosa que estaba haciendo la ojiazul._

 _Siguió su camino terminando en la oreja de la chica para susurrarle.-_ no hiciste nada, solo he tenido un mal tiempo _.- dijo inhalando el aroma de la pelirosa.-_ así que no te preocupes _.- con ello se atrevió a morder la oreja de su amiga._

Por su parte Luka quedo congelada ante la acción de la amante de la miel, no sabía que hacer por unos segundo creyó que Lily no iba dirigirse a su oreja, sino más bien ella iba a atacar otra parte, específicamente en su rostro.

Se separó de su compañera de clase, observando su cara de shock, sonrió lascivamente totalmente satisfecha, comenzándose alejarse del lugar dejando a una confundida Luka quien se dejó caer en la hierba, tocando su oreja con evidente sonrojo.

.

.

….

-Mm… este té está delicioso.- _bebía un té de rosas mientras leía un libro que había sido prestado por su madre._

-Miku, ¿podrías ayudarme acá?.- _preguntaba su madre desde la cocina._

-Voy mamá…- _dejo de lado su lectura, dirigiéndose a la cocina_.- ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Me ayudas con esto?.- _le señalo dos pasteles que estaban sobre el mesón_.- sé que quedarán bien con ese té que estás bebiendo…- _le guiño el ojo._

 _-_ Claro _…-le sonrió un poco preocupada.-_ bien, mamá quiere hablarme de algo serio, lo sé, cada vez que hay solo dos pasteles y té, es señal de la conversación madre e hija _.- Pensaba_

Tomo los pasteles y se dirigió de vuelta al living seguida por su madre quien traía su té.

 _Miraba su taza mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, quería preguntarle algo a su hija que se había vuelto bastante evidente hace un tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacero, así que debía aprovechar que estaban solas en casa.-_ Miku….quiero preguntarte algo hija, sabes espero que seas muy honesta conmigo, contigo si es necesario….

-¿Mamá?... claro puedes preguntarme lo que quieras….- _dudo un poco de sus palabras_

-Miku, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?.- _tomo un sorbo de su té observando como los colores se les subían al rostro de su hija._

-¡¿Eh?! Bu-bueno yo….- _trataba de hablar pero estaba nerviosa, hasta le temblaban los labios._

 _-_ Miku… _.- se sentó al lado de su hija para tomarle la mano con mucho amor.-_ hija puedes confiar en mí.

-S-Si, estoy saliendo con alguien….- _se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante aquello_.

-Mmh….- _poso su mano en el mentón pensativa_.- Y ese alguien es ¿Luka-chan?

 _Se ahogó con el poco de té que estaba tomando_.- ¿qué? Bueno….ehmm… si e-es Luka-chan

-¡¿Enserio?! Que bien, no sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia.- _dijo tomando las manos de su hija mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo especial._ \- siempre he querido alguien educado, bueno, respetuoso, que se note que serás lo más importante en su vida…..- _sonrió.-_ sé que Luka-chan es todo eso y mucho más.

-Mamá….- _en la comisura de sus hermosos aguamarinas se asomaban una pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad_.- ¿no te molesta que sea una chica?

-Mmm no, mientras seas feliz bebé, no importa cuál sea su sexo, sino que te haga feliz.- _abrazo a su hija menor, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos_.- por cierto tienes buen ojo, Luka-chan es un sueño hecho persona, no solo por su personalidad encantadora, sino que también está hecha a mano, tal cual lo fue su madre en sus tiempos de juventud.- _se percató lo último que había dicho tapándose la boca ante aquel comentario._

 _-¿_ Mamá? _.- la miro curiosa.-_ ¿conocías a la mamá de Luka-chan desde mucho antes?

 _-_ ¿Eh? Bueno…- _ahora el turno de la señora de cabellos aguamarina sonrojarse.-_ si….ella….ella fue mi primer amor…

La joven Hatsune abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, nunca pensó escuchar algo como eso, aquella charla madre e hija iba a ser memorable, una que ninguna de las dos iba a olvidar.

.

.

…..

-¿Por qué hice eso?.- _una confundida rubia caminaba rumbo a su hogar, mientras tocaba sus labios._

Llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta encontrándose con alguien que no quería ver ni escuchar por lo menos no ahora, la verdad no quería saber nada de nadie.

-¿Lily-nee? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?, no llegaste anoche, estaba preocupada por ti .- _dijo una joven rubia quien se encontraba limpiando el lugar._

-¡¿cuándo llegaste?! ¿Por qué mamá no me dijo nada?.- _se quitó sus zapatos, acercándose a la chica quien la miraba curiosa, dejo de pensar en la pelirosa concentrándose en este nuevo problema._

-Ayer pero no estabas, usé la copia de la llave y mamá te llamo, incluso papá lo hizo pero no respondías Lily-nee.- _dijo haciendo un puchero._

-Lo siento.- _abrazo a la menor_.- no sabía que ibas a venir.

-No importa Lily-nee, la verdad no quería estar tanto tiempo lejos, un año fue mucho para mí.- _miro la ropa de su hermanastra_.- Lily-nee ve a darte un baño…

-jaja bien.- _acaricio la cabeza de la chica, desacomodando su peinado_.- por cierto Seeu, me alegra que estés acá.

-Solo dices eso para que te ayude con los quehaceres de la casa, mala!.- _hizo un tierno puchero_

-jajaja.- _camino hacía el baño para ducharse y pasar gran parte de la tarde con su querida hermana._

 _La chica con los adornos de gato tomo su teléfono y mensajeo a una persona en específico, uno el cual estaría preocupado por la cabeza hueca que tenía por hermanastra._

 **Para Kaito-nii** _:_ ya llego Lily-nee, y si, se veía extraña, sí sé algo más te lo hago saber kaito-nii.

 **Para Seeu-chan:** bien, gracias por avisar pequeña espero que con tu visita ella se anime un poco más.

 **Para Kaito-nii:** claro, espero lograrlo, ¡Fighting!

.

.

….

Toco sus mejillas sorprendida por el calor que estas emanaban, acaso se había sonrojado ante la extraña cercanía de la rubia, no lo comprendía, el actuar de Lily había sido bastante extraño para ella. Apenas se levantó del lugar, sacudió la hierba que había quedado en sus prendas y decidió caminar a su casa.

Al pasar de los minutos llego a su hogar, dejo el encargo de su madre en la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar. Se recostó boca abajo sobre su cama, suspirando desganada

-¿Qué fue todo eso?….ahh….Lily ¿qué rayos te pasa?.- _apoyo su frente en su almohada frotándola frustrada_.- idiota…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su móvil, que mostraba que había recibido un mensaje de texto de su novia, bueno su novia por acuerdo.

 **Para Lu-chan:** ahh mi mamá, me está dando un charla, sabe lo nuestro, bueno, no lo del acuerdo pero si de nuestra relación… help me!

Sonrió ante aquel mensaje, pudo imaginarse a la chica haciendo un puchero ante lo escrito, se apresuró en escribirle, con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

 **Para Mii-chan:** jaja debes aguantar, ¿qué opina de ello? ¿Tengo su aprobación?

 **Para Lu-chan:** si! Le encanta la idea, dice que eres ideal, habla de ti como si fueras su tipo, mou! No me gusta eso…

 **Para Mii-chan:** jaja no seas celosa, tú eres la única para mí, te quiero mii-chan

 _Se sonrojo por lo que había escrito, quedo mirando la pantalla de su móvil_.- ¿porque escribí eso?….es solo un acuerdo…no puedo quebrantar aquella regla.- _pensó_

 **Para Lu-chan:** también te quiero Luka-chan, n-no soy celosa pero tú eres mía, ahh sigue con la charla, que vergüenza

 **Para mii-chan:** aguanta, te paso a buscar mañana temprano, solo si aguantas, te quiero más

 **Para Lu-chan:** yei! Bien por ti aguantaré y dudo que me quieras más que yo a ti…

 **Para Mii-chan:** hecho~ jaja no lo haces

 **Para Lu-chan:** yo sé que sí~ te espero mañana

 **Para Mii-chan:** bueno, hablamos más tarde

Cambio su posición girándose para mirar el techo sonriendo de una manera muy boba, su querida Miku sin saberlo la había animado, la pequeña aguamarina tenía ese poder sin saberlo, la mayoría de las veces que no se sentía bien la chica, le mensajeaba, la llamaba o venía a verla sin duda la amante de los puerros era alguien muy especial para ella.

.

.

….

-Ahh.- _suspiraba ya por décima vez en la tina, aun se mantenía en ella, su piel ya estaba arrugándose pero aun así no quería salir.-_ no puedo entenderme a mi misma….

 _Su lamento fue interrumpido por una voz que se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño.-_ Lily-nee…. Ya preparé la cena, apresúrate, si?

-Voy.- _dijo aun con su mirada pérdida en los azulejos_.- ¿cuánto tiempo he estado acá?.- _pensó._

Salió del baño ya cambiada se dirigió al living donde estaba la mesa donde comía, pudo ver como su hermanastra tenía todo listo encontrándose con una mezcla de platillos japoneses y coreanos.

-Por fin llegas nee-chan, ven rápido vamos a comer antes que se enfrié.- _dijo la chica sonriéndole._

-Si.-

Comieron tranquilas mientras conversaban de varias cosas, Lily puso al día a la pequeña gatita con respecto a su grupo de amigos, después de todo hace un año que la chica se había ido con sus padres de viaje a corea.

Después de terminar de comer, recogieron la vajilla, la lavaron y se fueron cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La rubia se recostó en su cama con las luces apagadas observando las estrellas, aun no era hora de dormir, y aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo, cierto acontecimiento se le venía a la mente y no la dejaba dormir. Cuando lograba cerrar sus ojos aquella escena ocurría nuevamente, llegando inclusive más lejos, eróticamente más lejos.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y agitada, miro su teléfono notando que eran las 2AM, sin importarle la hora mensajeo a una persona con la cual podría desquitar toda su frustración.

 **Para Gumi:** Quiero verte mañana antes de que comiencen las clases, ya sabes dónde.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, volvió intentar dormir sumergiéndose nuevamente en aquel sueño con la persona que trataba por todos los medios odiar.

.

.

….

Se levantó temprano, se arregló apenas manteniendo aquel estilo rebelde que la caracterizaba, tomo un sándwich de miel le había preparado Seeu la noche anterior, lo guardo con cuidado en su desordenada mochila. Saliendo lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a su instituto

Para su buena suerte llego de las primeras al lugar, en vez de seguir el camino hacía su aula de segundo se dirigió por el pasillo que conectaba al patio hasta dar con el almacén donde guardaban los elementos deportivos del campus.

Dejo sus pertenencias de lado, sentándose frente la puerta, recargando así su espalda en la pared del lugar para obtener así una mejor visual de cuándo llegará la persona a la cual estaba esperando.

Al cabo de unos minutos aquella puerta fue abierta, dejando pasar tenues rayos de sol, la joven entro al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Lily-senpai, ¿está bien?.- _pregunto preocupada al ver a la joven tan decaída._

 _La nombrada levanto su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos los cuales se mostraban bastantes perturbados_.- Gumi….yo….

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **OMG Lily le hizo un kabe-don a Luka juju que estaba pensando nuestra rubia, les comente que mi ship culposo Vocaloid e.e es LilyxLuka (ni se nota xD)**

 **Este capitulo si que ha revelado varias cosas e.e cuidado Lu-chan tu suegra te quiere hasta con papas fritas jeje**

 **Bueno *o* espero sus deducciones e impresiones del capitulo 7u7 ¿qué irá a suceder en aquella bodega? juju**

 **Respondiendo los bellos reviews: -inserte corazón aquí-**

 **·** **Ririshiyo** **:** es…que….ahh igual le agradezco… me sorprenden muchos sus palabras nya~ me hace sonrojar u/u

 **· Shizuru45:** jojo esa luka ha roto más corazones que nadie jeje Lily enamorada de luka? Usted cree mmm no lo sé e.e jeje

· **Naeomy Megurine** **:** querida pequeña que se jura mi acosadora xD pues somos pocas las mujeres que no nos gusta ir de compras jsjaja kaito es un desmadre ~ no sé de quién esta celosa, si es que lo está e.e pronto se sabrá? Creo o quizás las cosas se renden más

 **· Alenon** : para ti JAJA! xD bakka algo sabes no te hagas pero bueh si u.u #todossomoslily?

 **· Azhenet:** interesante cuénteme más 7u7 jojo pues misterio resuelto? Si por algo hicieron aquel acuerdo jeje nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

 **Recuerden que soy humana y me equivoco o el corrector me jode 7n7 como lo hizo con "gumi" y lo cambio a "gumy" WTF!**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**

 **Cambio &Zura~ **


	5. Unos labios que no son los tuyos

**Vocaloid no me pertenece... todos lo sabemos ñe~**

Disfrute de su lectura y nos vemos en las notas de autor, iku nya~

* * *

Advertencia:

 _la escena un tanto e.e subida de tono fue suavizada lo máximo posible por los lectores menores e.e_

 _así_ _que leer lo poco que quedo con precaución._

* * *

.

Una pelirosa ordenaba sus cosas, viéndose por quinta vez al espejo, quería verse completamente presentable después de todo ahora contaba con la aprobación de su suegra, aunque aun así no quería defraudarla.

-Bien, estoy lista, ahora a buscarla.- _cogió sus cosas para luego dirigirse al primer piso de su casa._

Tomo un ligero desayuno, saliendo apresuradamente de su casa para su buena fortuna llevaba tiempo de sobra, y le favorecía bastante el hecho que miku viviera unas cuadras de ella justo en el camino hacía su instituto.

Llego a la residencia Hatsune ante de lo que esperaba, estaba nerviosa y no sabía bien el porqué de ello, sus manos sudaban bastante, se debatía si tocar o no el timbre.

-¿Vas a quedarte toda la mañana parada ahí, Luka-chan?.- _escucho la voz su suegra quien le había abierto la puerta._

La mujer de cabellos aqua había divisado a la chica, riéndose de sus extrañas muecas, como la joven no tocaba nunca el timbre, decidió salir ella a recibirla.

 _-_ ¿Eh? L-lo siento, señora Hatsune… _\- dijo un tanto apenada._

 _-_ Vamos pasa…..- _observo detenidamente a su nuera_.- vaya luka-chan, que guapa estas hoy _.- miraba a la seria chica quien tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, sonriendo al ver como los colores subían a la cara de la menor._

La amante del atún iba a contestarle a su suegra cuando escucho unos pasos que venían acercándose bastante rápido, demasiado rápido, casi corriendo.

-¡Mamá! Deja de coquetearle a Luka-chan _.- Miku se había asomado por la escalera de su casa mirando seriamente a su madre quien se reía por la actitud de su hija menor._

 _-_ Vamos hija ¿acaso he dicho alguna mentira? _.- miraba burlesca a la nombrada, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.-_ quien te manda a tener una novia tan bella como Luka-chan.

 _-_ Ma-mamá!.- _una sonrojada peliaqua miraba a su progenitora quien se fue riendo hacia la cocina.-_ n-no le hagas caso Luka-chan, voy por mis cosas y nos vamos, ¿sí?

-ah…mm… claro.-

.

.

 _….._

 _-_ Sólo abrázame… _\- termino por decir la rubia a la joven quien se acercaba a ella preocupada, sintió como los brazos de la menor rodearon su espalda atrayéndola a sí misma._

 _-_ Descuide senpai, ya estoy aquí….mmh _…- no pudo continuar, ya que se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la mayor sobre su cuello.-_ ¿s-senpai?

La ojiazul hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica comenzando a lamer y besar el cuello de la menor, quien apretaba sus labios tratando de contener sus gemidos

-Senpai…-

La rubia dejo su labor para mirar el rostro sonrojado de la chica quien estaba siendo su presa en aquella bodega de su instituto. Sus ojos estaban envueltos en lujuria, sonriendo ante el puchero que hizo la menor.

-Debes controlar la voz, si quieres que continuemos.- _observo a la chica, quien no dejaba de mirarla._

-b-bien…- _susurro apenas audible_

Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente hacia la joven peliverde, cuando su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada, ante sus ojos la imagen de la joven amante de las zanahorias se había desvanecido dando de paso a una ilusión que reflejada sus más íntimos deseos, la rubia termino por encontrándose de frente a la chica que últimamente andaba rondando en su cabeza.

-Lily…- _una sería voz resonó en su mente._

-"odio tu voz…." _.-pensó_

Su mente se quedó en blanco, sus ojos se consumieron en una completa lujuria, la cual fue desatada al momento de capturar los labios de la contraria, dejo que su subconsciente la dominará, para Lily nada importaba en ese minuto, nada… solo quería sacar todo eso que la estaba inquietando, dejándose consumir por aquella extraña fantasía.

.

.

…

-¿Miku?¿Por qué estas enfadada?.- _la joven pelirosa caminaba a paso rápido tratando de alcanzar a su novia_.- Mii-chan….

-Es tu culpa Luka-chan…- _se detuvo para encarar a su novia._

-Mi…¿culpa? ¿Qué hice miku?.- _preguntaba una desganada ojiazul._

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que mi madre te coqueteará? Baka!.- _miro a la chica frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia._

-ah…- _se quedó mirando a la más baja tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho_.-miku….acaso estás ¿celosa?

 _Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, la amante del atan había acertado, se sentía celosa, no le gustaba que alguien se le acercará a su luka….su luka?.-_ n-no.- _abrazo a la mayor escondiendo su cara de esta para que no notará su evidente sonrojo, detestaba la manera en la cual la mayor podía leerla como si fuera una libro abierto._

 _Sonrió ante la acción hecha por su novia, correspondió aquel abrazo dejándose llevar por el momento_.- te quiero miku, no debes estar celosa

-Y-yo también te quiero Luka-chan.- _se separó de su novia para tomarle de la mano_.- ¿podemos ir así hasta el instituto?

-S-si.- _dejo que su querida peliaqua la guiará hasta su instituto._

-¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido?.- _pensó la Hatsune mientras caminaba sonrojada pareciendo un tomate._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

 _-_ Mmm…senpai…ah _.- apenas podía contener su voz, la joven de orbes verdes era muy sensible ante el hábil toque de su senpai, quien estaba cegada por cierta ilusión._

La rubia estaba sobre su kouhai devorando y marcando su abdomen mientras con sus manos daba tenues toques a los muslos de su presa.

.

.

 _….._

-Len! Que me esperes, Len!.- _gritaba una pequeña rubia a su gemelo._

 _-_ Rin apresúrate llegaremos tarde _.- comentaba un tanto exasperado el joven de apariencia shota._

 _De pronto el chico dejo su andar observando la tierna escena frente sus ojos, sintió como su hermana había chocado con él, derribándolos a ambos_.- ¿Por qué te detuviste baka Len?

-agh Rin, deberías fijarte por donde vas.- _se sobaba su cabeza_

-Len, Rin!.- _escucharon la inconfundible voz de la peliaqua, quien se acercaba junto a la peligrosa_.- ¿están bien?

-¿Qué les paso?.- _preguntaba un tanto preocupada la chica mayor._

 _-_ Len que se quedó ahí parado, como un bobo _.- se levantaba gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Eh… _-suspiro.-_ me sorprendió ver a Miku-chan y Luka-nee tomadas de la mano, jeje aún es un tanto sorpresivo.

-Ah! Me lo perdí.- _hacía un pequeño berrinche la rubia._

-De-Deberíamos apresurarnos, están por comenzar las clases.- _demando la sonrojada peliaqua jalando a su novia, quienes fueron seguidas por ambos Kagamine divertidos ante el nerviosismo de su compañera de clase._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

 _-_ Sen-senpai…- _apenas podía articular palabra ante la sumergida lujuria en la cual era cautiva._

 _-_ Lily…- _resonada aquella voz en la cabeza de la rubia, quien continuaba besando el abdomen de la peliverde, claro para ella no era precisamente la ojiverde quien la nombraba, no, para ella era aquella chica a quien "odiaba"._

Hubiera llegado a más si no fuera por el timbre que daba a conocer que las clases comenzaban, las había interrumpido haciendo reaccionar a la joven de orbes azules.

 _-_ creo que debemos parar…- _miraba a su sometida kouhai quien estaba un tanto sudada con sus mejillas teñidas en carmesí._

 _-_ S-si….- _comento mientras intentaba regularizar su agitada respiración.-_ cre-creo de debo tomar una ducha….

 _-_ Ambas….- _acaricio la cabeza de la amantes de la zanahorias.-_ gracias Gumi….

No contesto solo se limitó a ver su querida senpai quien la miraba con ternura, luego bajo su vista para encontrarse con las evidentes marcas que había en gran parte de su abdomen, cuello y pechos, se cubrió lo más pronto posible sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Ambas ordenaron lo mejor que pudieron sus prendas, tomaron las cosas de Lily y dirigieron rumbo a los camarines del instituto para estar presentables para el segundo periodo de clases.

.

.

….

-Ne ne, Miku-chan.- _llamaba la hiperactiva rubia_

 _La nombrada se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, poniendo atención a la joven, trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo para que el sensei no las descubriera conversando.-_ ¿qué pasa rin-chan?.- _susurro._

-¿Notaste que están las cosas de Gumi-chan pero ella no está en clases?.- _hablaba en voz baja_

La chica observo directo hacía el pupitre de su amiga percatándose que los dichos de la Kagamine eran ciertos, la pregunta en cuestión es….¿dónde podría estar Gumi?

-tienes razón, quizás se sintió mal y está en la enfermería.- _susurro._

 _-_ tal vez tengas razón _.- entrecerró sus ojos.-_ pero es extraño…

 _-_ puede ser…mejor presta atención a la clase Rin-chan _..- termino por sonreír la de coletas llamando la atención del tutor._

-Hatsune, Kagamine, veo que no les interesa mi clase.- _comentaba con una voz autoritaria, llamando la atención del todo el salón_.- espero que les parezca más interesante quedándose a hacer la limpieza del aula después de clases.

-EH?!.- _exclamaron ambas jóvenes_

 _-_ Espero que les haya quedado claro _.- sin esperar respuesta prosiguió con la clase._

-Si _.- comentaron ambas aludidas._

La primera clase término dando paso al receso donde inesperadamente la chica por quienes ambas jóvenes regañadas se preocuparon, apareció dirigiéndose a su pupitre como si nada.

-Gumi-chan ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupadas por ti.- _dijo un tanto preocupada la rubia amantes de las naranjas._

 _La peliverde observo a sus amigas pensando una excusa.-_ no me sentía bien, así que fui a la enfermería _.-sonrió_

 _-_ qué extraño _.- pensó la joven Kagamine._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

-Miren quien apareció _.- molestaba la castaña, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su pupitre_

 _-_ Argh cállate Meiko _.- comento la rubia dirigiéndose directo a su asiento._

Dejo sus pertenencias mientras observaba de reojo a quienes estaban en el salón en ese momento, buscaba con la mirada a cierta cabellera rosada pero no la encontró. Suspiró derrotaba echándose sobre su escritorio, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos lo cuales fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica quien estaba burlándose de ella hace un par de minutos atrás.

-¿Por qué esa cara Luka? acaso otra linda kouhai se te ha declarado, oh la gran Megurine rompe corazones.- _molestaba Meiko a la recién llegada_.

-Mm…..- _su semblante era algo serio_.- no empieces con eso Meiko…

Lily al escuchar eso sintió su sangre arder en rabia, no entendía por qué imaginar que se le declaraban a la pelirosa le molestaba.

-tsk…- _salió de sus labios._

-y a ti ¿qué demonios te sucede, Lily?.- _pregunto la castaña observando como la chica se levantaba para mirarla con evidente enojo._

-Nada, así que NO me fastidies…- _le reprocho muy molestaba generando que sus amigas la miraran preocupadas._

Ambos azules volvieron a encontrarse, unos denotaban molestia, mientras los otros, cambiaron de tristes a serios, si, luka mantenía su seria mirada posada en Lily, quería hablarle y reclamarle lo acontecido en el día anterior, la cuestión era que no sabía qué o cómo encararla.

El timbre sonó avisando que el periodo de clases iba a comenzar, dando paso a los minutos después al docente que entraba al salón, quien al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a dar su catedra sobre historia universal.

De vez en cuando la joven de cabellera blonda observaba a su tan odiada Megurine quien estaba completamente atenta a la clase, claro sintiendo la penetrante mirada azul sobre ella. Lily no disimulaba para nada, tenía su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, viendo con intensidad a la pelirosa quien estaba un puesto más delante de manera diagonal. Meiko, quien se sentaba al costado de la rubia, observó un tanto curiosa y le basto un segundo para deducir que entre aquellas pasaba algo, algo que necesitaba averiguar a saldrían varios de sus amigos lastimados por ello.

.

.

….

La campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó y con ellos varios de los estudiantes abandonaron o se reunían en el salón. Por su parte la castaña siguió con la mirada a la pelirosa quien salió apresurada del salón siendo seguida minutos después por la rubia que parecía una Stalker.

.

-bien creo que debe ser por aquí.- _exclamo la joven de orbes azules, observando la nota que había encontrado el su casillero en el primer receso._

Aquel rosado papel le pedía que se dirigiera a la parte trasera del instituto precisamente debajo del árbol de cerezo tan característico del lugar.

Camino a paso lento hasta diviso una cabellera morada que se mecía con el viento. La chica estaba de espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-Disculpa…- _ante estas palabras la joven se giró para mirar a la pelirosa_.- ¿Tú me enviaste esta nota?.

-S-si Mergurine-senpai _…- la chica se sonrojo ante la imponente belleza de la mayor, mientras que la sería mirada de la misma la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa_.- necesito decirle a-algo….

-Bien, te escucho.-

 _La chica de ojos violetas comenzó a jugar sus dedos, se notaba bastante nerviosa._ \- M-Mergurine-senpai…yo la cite porque….quería decirle…

.

-¿qué estoy haciendo? Porqué la espió.- _pensaba la rubia mientras estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos observando atenta la interacción de la misteriosa chica y su amiga._

 _._

 _Suspiro dándose aliento.-_ me gusta senpai! …

.

.

 **つづく...**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 ** _el amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy, son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien~_ tanana~ e.e jeje gomen pero me encantan los OP latinos de DB en fin, ****para quienes desconozcan lo que sale al final del capitulo es "continuará en Japonés" xD jeje~ (si es que sale)**

 **muchas gracias por su lealtad~ deducciones y toda la buena onda :D**

 **ah aclaración algunos están acostumbrados a ciertas "actitudes o personalidades" de ciertos vocaloids pero como saben ellos no la tienen totalmente definida por ello no sé extrañen si son un tanto modificadas para poner dramatismo al fic~**

 **Respondiendo review's:**

· **Naeomy Megurine** **:** ue!? N-no digas cosas vergonzosas! Juju nadie sabe! e.e pos yo también quería beso pero miku me golpeo xD cuando estaba escribiendo el libreto así que meh ewe bueno lo que paso fue e.e censurado por posibles lectores menores de edad e.e Si sabe cómo soy para qué me lee? xDD ajskajsa okay usted YA SABE que tengo esa manía :B

· **Risishiyo:** ohh xD estimada ya conversamos sobre ese tema :3 en privado xD okay suena raro, espero que le haya quedado claro e igualmente tengo encuentra aquello :D

 **· Alenon:** sipo xD quien sabe si indago en aquel pasado juju xDD u know!

 **· Mapi** : e.e en esencia es Negitoro (aunque a veces se me olvida tehe~ ) pero no se preocupe ya habrán escena mikuluka xD ay miku nos va a odiar si se entera de lo que uno desea para su novia un pequeño NTR no le hace mal a nadie xD okay NO, Lily está siendo muy obvia el problema es cómo podrá enfrentarlo, a pesar de que ella no está enterada de que es "eso" y con respecto a luka pues no es eso, ella simplemente se congelo sin saber que hacer solo eso y más le vale que sea eso xD

 **si hay algún error ortográfico ya saben me equivoco y mucho~**

 **Cambio & chala head chala! **


	6. ¿cosas que no debería saber?

**Vocaloid no me pertenece... todos lo sabemos ñe~**

Disfrute de su lectura y nos vemos en las ON, nya~

* * *

 _La joven hizo una reverencia mientras cerraba sus ojos sonrojada, temblaba de nervios.-_ Me gusta Megurine-senpai, por favor salga conmigo.

Tanto la rubia como la pelirosa abrieron sus ojos ante la inesperada sorpresa.

 _-_ Lo siento… no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos _.- hablaba calmadamente la joven aludida.-_ yo…estoy saliendo con alguien.

La joven de primero se enderezo mirando con un dejo de tristeza a la mayor, quería llorar pero no podía, no dejaría que su senpai la viera llorar.

-Aprecio que te hayas fijado en mi _.- hizo un reverencia.-_ de verdad, lo siento mucho _._

 _-_ Mn..- _negó con su cabeza.-_ agradezco que me haya escuchado, y sea honesta conmigo senpai _.- le otorgo una triste sonrisa.-_ le deseo lo mejor en su relación _,_ bien, creo que debo retirarme.

Sin decir más se retiró del lugar dejando en el lugar a la amante del atún, quien se giró para retirase hacía su salón, un tanto seria, no le gustaba este tipo de situaciones pero que podía hacer desde que entro al instituto el año anterior que estas escenas se habían vuelto recurrente, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a ello.

.

-pero qué demonios….- _expreso con el ceño fruncido mirando a la Megurine marcharse_. –tsk…esa idiota…

-sabes, ¿qué es malo espiar a las personas Lily-nee?.- _escucho la voz de su hermanastra bastante cerca._

-eh!.- _se exalto ante aquella voz_.-¿! SeeU!? Yo…no estaba espiando a nadie.

 _Se cruzó de brazos mirando un tanto molesta a su hermana_.- Lily-nee… te acabo de pillar en el acto, por cierto….¿por qué espiabas a Luka-san?

-Yo no la estaba espiando!.- _se apresuró a negar desviando la mirada_.- en fin, Seeu, ¿qué haces tú acá?

-Mm… te vi siguiendo a luka-san y bueno decidí seguirlas.- _se sentó junto a la rubia en el césped_.- te comente anoche que vendría a hacer el papeleo para mi traslado a este instituto… acaso ¿no me escuchaste anoche, Lily-nee?

-no lo recuerdo… ¿te fue bien?.- _miro un tanto preocupada a la otra rubia._

-Claro, pasé sin problemas con mis calificaciones.- _levanto dos pulgares_

-costumbres coreanas…- _suspiro_.- ¿quieres ir por algo a la cafetería?

-juju.- _del bolso que traía saco un bento_.- olvide dártelo, preparé bastante comida.

-Woh Seeu eres la mejor imouto.- _abrazo a su hermana._

-Lo sé, tiene dulces de miel~ .- _comento como si nada._

-que esperamos! Vamos a comerlo!.- _menciono emocionada la rebelde_.

.

.

….

Hizo un puchero, algo que no pasó desapercibido ante sus amigos, quienes la observaban mientras comían sus bentos en su salón de primero.

-¿qué pasa miku-chan?.- _pregunto la rubia amante de las naranjas_.

-mou luka-chan no ha venido.- _inflo sus mejillas con evidente molestia._

 _-_ vamos miku-chan, hace poco estabas con ella _.- comento el rubio_

 _-_ lo sé pero quiero verla… _\- comento.-_ tengo un mal presentimiento _.- pensó._

La peliverde quien se había mantenido ajena a la conversación de sus amigos, miro con un poco de molestia a la peliaqua, quien le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

-¿Gumi? ¿Miku-chan? .- _pregunto la hiperactiva Kagamine_.

-No es nada Rin-chan.- _comento la de orbes verdes comiendo una zanahoria._

La peliaqua solo la observo curiosa, no comprendía la extraña forma de comportarse de Gumi, siempre cuando estaba cerca de la pelirosa la joven actuaba de esa manera, quizás eran celos, pero tampoco estaba cien por cierto segura por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir comiendo su bento o eso pretendía, guardo sus cosas, para luego levantarse de pronto, algo que sorprendió a sus acompañantes.

-¿Miku-chan?.- _pregunto curioso el rubio_.- ¿a dónde vas?

-A donde más va a ir, baka!.- _comento la rubia_.- donde luka-chan.- _le sonrió pícaramente a la peliaqua quien la miraba sonrojada._

 _-_ solo necesito tomar aire fresco _.- comento sonriéndoles a sus amigos quienes le correspondieron la sonrisa._

La única que no le creyó aquellas palabras fue la peliverde quien la miraba fijamente _._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

 _-_ ah que será este extraño sentimiento _.- pensaba la peliaqua quien caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al segundo piso._

De pronto detuvo su accionar sintiendo una necesidad de subir a la azotea, decidió seguir aquella intuición. Subió las escaleras temerosamente, sentía ansiedad mezclada con nerviosismo, lo cual la dejaba curiosa.

Cuando llego a la loza superior fue que se quedó mirando unos minutos la puerta que daba el acceso a la azotea.

 _-_ Ojala fuera tan valiente como lo es Meiko-san _.- susurro tomando el pomo de la puerta._

Comenzó a escuchar voces, lo cual llamo su atención, apoyo su oreja en la puerta intentando escuchar lo que hablaban aquellas personas que estarían detrás de la puerta. No era algo que acostumbrará a hacer pero la curiosidad le había ganado.

-¿estás seguro de aquello?.- _hablo una voz masculina, que le era familiar, no podía decir de quien se trataba tan fácilmente pero si la había escuchado con anterioridad._

 _-_ No lo sé, quiero decírselo, de verdad quiero! _.- comento el peliazul._

 _.._

-¡¿Kaito-kun?!.- _abrió los ojos con sorpresa_

 _._

-Y ¿qué es lo que te detiene?.- _volvió a comentar la otra persona._

 _-_ yo…yo no quiero hacerla sufrir…- _hablo con tristeza.-_ a pesar de todo, la quiero….

 _Suspiró.-_ comprendo, pero sabes que es una decisión difícil…. _-hizo una pausa.-_ no importa cuánto quieras evitar lastimarla, tarde o temprano lo harás igual.

-lo sé…-

-Es mejor que se lo digas tú, será doloroso, pero es algo que te corresponde…- _continuo_.- debes ser responsable por tus actos.

-lo sé…-

.

.

…

-que conversación más extraña.- _pensaba la peliaqua_.- es mejor que me vaya de aquí.

Se apartó cuidadosamente del lugar bajando las escaleras, sin voltear hacia atrás, su mente trataba de procesar todo aquello que había escuchado, ¿acaso el chico quien fue su mejor amigo estaba metido en problemas?.

Caminaba metida en sus pensamientos, sin fijarse en el rumbo en el cual se dirigía, al fin de cuentas termino chocando con alguien, haciéndola perder el equilibrio yéndose hacia adelante, para su buena suerte ésta persona alcanzo a abrazarla impidiendo que se cayera.

-l-lo siento mucho.- _alcanzo a decir, cuando sintió que aquella persona desconocida la abrazaba con más fuerza._

-Deberías tener más cuidado, miku….- _comento la más alta._

-luka!.- _se separó del abrazo.-_ dónde te habías metido, baka. _\- hizo un puchero que enterneció a la mayor._

 _-_ Tenía algo que hacer _.- le sonrió.-_ iba a buscarte, ¿ya terminaste de comer?.-

 _-_ No, también iba a buscarte _.- comento frunciendo el ceño.-_ no fuiste a almorzar conmigo, mala novia.

 _-_ Eh? Miku…. _\- suspiro.-_ lo siento, ya te dije que tenía algo que hacer.

 _-_ Tendrás que recompensarme, jm! _-. se cruzó de brazos, posteriormente desvió su mirada molesta._

-Sí, sí, claro que lo haré.- _beso la mejilla de la más baja haciéndola sonrojar.-_ aún queda tiempo, ¿vamos a comer?

-bien, solo porque tengo hambre.- _tomo la mano de su novia, llevándola por los pasillos._

-Miku, no tienes remedio.- _sonrió divertida dejándose llevar._

Se dirigieron a la sala de música, sabían que a esas horas no andaría nadie por ahí, podrían comer tranquilas sin que nadie las molestase.

-Ne luka-chan.- _llamo mientras tomaba un puerro con sus palillos_.- ¿qué era eso que tenías que hacer?

 _-_ Ehm….bueno…. _\- estaba dudosa, se debatía mentalmente si le decía o no la verdad a su novia, sabía muy bien que aquello podría molestar un poco a la peliaqua, claro cómo no, si cuando aún no eran novias el hecho de que alguien se le declarará hacía enojar mucho a la menor_.- si te digo, te vas a enojar… _\- susurro._

 _-_ sino me no lo dices me voy a enojar peor, y lo sabes luka-chan…- _comento llevándose el puerro a la boca._

-Miku _.- la miro curiosa.-_ y si es algo, ¿muy personal?

 _-_ No cambies el tema, no es algo que no puedas contarme, te conozco _.- miro fijamente a la pelirosa, quien no apartaba su mirada de ella.-_ si fuera algo personal, te mantendrías callada con una cara de pocos amigos.

-ah…ahaha me conoces bien, eh miku?.- _suspiro.-_ bien te diré, solo con la condición de que no te enojes, si?

-no me enojaré pero ya dime.- _dejo sus palillos de lado mirando curiosa a la joven de orbes azules._

-Bien, encontré una nota en mi casillero.- _observo como la amante del puerro levanto una ceja curiosa.-_ me la envió una admiradora secreta.

-Aja….- _trato de sonar lo menos molesta posible pero no lo logro._

 _-_ Me citó en el Sakura del patio de atrás _.- comento un tanto sería.-_ cuando llegue estaba la joven ahí, esperándome….

-Y….- _apretó su mandíbula._

-Se me declaro… _\- trago saliva.-_ pero la rechace, l-le dije que tenía pareja.

 _Suspiro molesta_.- ya me extrañaba que nadie se te declarará esta semana.- _volvió a comer._

-A que te refieres, ¿miku?.-

-Gumi-chan me dijo que se te declaraban bastante, eres muy popular en el instituto…- _comento un tanto sería._

-Gumi….- _suspiro.-_ así que ella te dijo eso….- _cerró sus ojos un momento._

-¿Luka-chan, estás bien?.-

-Si descuida, solo fue un poco de melancolía.- _le sonrió_.- pero bueno eso ya es pasado

-por supuesto, ahora tienes a la mejor novia.- _dejo sus cosas de lado para abrazar a la pelirosa_.

-jaja.- _acaricio la cabellera aguamarina de la contraria_.- si, en eso tienes razón.

-luka-chan…baka…- _susurro sonrojada_.- me gusta quedarme así contigo…

-A mí también, miku…- _comento relajada_.- pero debemos terminar de comer pronto comenzará las clases.

 _Hizo un puchero_.- no quiero ir a clases.- _comento_.- no quiero quedarme a limpiar después de ellas.- _susurro, creyendo que la mayor no la había escuchado pero para su mala fortuna no fue así su Megurine la escucho y bien claro._

-mmm….miku, hay algo que no me has contado, pequeña.- _dijo apretándole las mejillas_.- vamos es tu turno de comentarlo~

-luka, suéltame, te lo diré pero suéltame.- _forcejaba con la pelirosa_.

-te escucho mii-chan.- _la soltó para que la joven pudiera hablar de mejor manera_.

-ah… el profesor nos sorprendió hablando con Rin-chan en clases.- _comento frunciendo el ceño._

 _-_ Eso está mal, debes prestar atención en clases _.- le pico la mejilla con el dedo.-_ por cierto, ¿de qué hablaban miku?

-Que no estaba Gumi-chan en el salón, pero llego en el receso, dijo que se sentía mal que había ido a la enfermería.-

-ya veo.- _miro la hora en su móvil_.- ¿te acompaño a tú salón?

-Hai!.- _se quedó pensativa unos segundos_.- l-luka-chan, antes podría hacer algo….

-mmm….¿qué cosa miku?.- _pregunto curiosa, observando como la más baja tenía sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí._

 _-_ C-cierra los ojos….- _demando tímidamente.-_ por favor.

-Ah..eh…claro miku.- _cerro sus ojos como lo había pedido su querida diva._

Se acercó a la mayor, estaba nerviosa por lo que tenía pensado hacer, sin embargo algo en su interior le pedía aquel contacto, pudo sentir como su corazón latía como loco, casi queriendo salir de su pecho.

Poso sus finos labios sobre los contrarios, fue un beso casto, lleno de inocencia y amor. Poco a poco fue moviendo sus labios, siendo seguida por la pelirosa quien dejaba que sus labios se movieran en un perfecto compás.

Ambas estaban disfrutando aquel momento, dejando a sus labios encajar a la perfección, demostrando un sentimiento que ellas no sabían que estaba en su interior, en ese momento tan mágico solo estaban ellas dos, lo demás no importaba.

-miku….- _susurro la ojiazul muy cerca de los labios de la nombrada_.- te quiero….

-Yo también te quiero, luka-chan….- _de nueva cuenta capturo aquellos labios que ahora le pertenecían._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

-¿por qué?…..- _dijo una peliverde recargada en la puerta del salón de música, dejando escapar sus lágrimas que bañaban sus tersas mejillas.-_ por qué tenía que verlas…. _\- llevo su mano a su frente mientras miraba hacia arriba.-_ duele….

Dicho aquello se separó de la puerta, corriendo a toda velocidad hacía los baños del instituto, necesitaba enfriar su mente, liberarla de aquella escena que había presenciado, no pensó que ello le iba a doler tanto, nunca lo imaginó.

Entro al baño el cual extrañamente estaba vacío, se acercó al lavamanos dejando caer el agua mientras se lavaba su rostro. Apoyo ambas palmas en el artefacto dejando su cabeza baja, mientras sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo amargamente.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, junto a unos casos los cuales se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿por qué lloras Gumi-chan? .- _comento la de acento extranjero_.

-Seeu-chan….-

.

.

 **つづく...**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **gumi, eso te pasa porque... bueno tu sabes porqué, mmmhh miku anda de ninja xD asjajskas nanai y que será aquello que presentía? pues quien sabe yo ya ni lo sé.**

 **jeje lo siento por la demora mis queridos lectores e.e he estado un poquin ocupada jeje en fin tengan un buen finde o lo que queda de el, ya saben cualquier duda pueden contactarse conmigo, ya varios los han hecho, yo no muerdo xD okei si lo hago pero no a uds**

· **Risishiyo:** zukulento? Pff, tengo uno donde SI hablamos de ZUKULENCIA :D asjjaks bueno lo escribo junto a mis senpais :B pero no es Vocaloid sino de Love live Sunshine e.e en fin, esos si merecen los premios okay no xD ¿ud cree que tengo una gran imaginación? O: la verdad yo tenía un acuerdo de pareja con alguien xD y pues dije claro, porque no tomarlo como referencia ñe~

· **Naeomy Megurine** **:** a poco? xD ajskasja bueh si le gusta o no es algo que no va aceptar a menos que la lleve al extremo, mm…. Tal vez lo haga, jaska pues ya le dio su merecido a gumi 7u7 su recompensa por consolarla xD mi deber es pensar en todos mis lectores, e.e además que…que…escribir eso es tan VERGONZOSO u/u ni se imagina lo sonrojada que estoy cuando escribo los lemons para el fic que colaboro. Ups me demoré e.e lala~

 **· Alenon:** wna hasta yo quiero con luka, y eso que no soy gay :v ajskajsa no ya enserio es mi vocaloid favorita *w* esa mujer es perfecta, y en cuanto a TH pues ya subimos capitulo, lo comentaste baka! Pues sabes que por respeto a mis senpais casi ni te doy spoilers pero bueno te diré que se viene la Zukulencia 7u7 oye si! Estará pero ufff :v espéralo!

 **si hay algún error ortográfico /redacción ya saben me equivoco y mucho~**

 **Cambio & nya! **


	7. Marcas de dolor

**Vocaloid no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **"los celos te volverán loco, roxanne~ "**

 **sólo les diré que este capítulo tiene una gran revelación y una disculpa por la demora en actualizar pero tengo mi mano herida y puede que tarde meses en sanar... disfrute su lectura.**

* * *

.

-¿Qué sucede Gumi-chan?.- _pregunto la rubia acercándose a la peliverde._

La nombrada levanto su cabeza, mirando a la rubia quien quedo sorprendida por el patético semblante de la joven, corrió hacía ella para abrazarla con necesidad.

-Seeu-chan….Seeu-chan.- _sollozaba la de orbes verdes_.

 _Suspiro melancólicamente_.- ya, ya Gumi-chan, está bien.- _trato de reconfortarla_.- déjalo salir…. No lo contengas más, no te hace bien.- _hablaba tratando de ser fuerte pero le estaba constando trabajo, el escuchar los amargos sollozos de su amiga le partía su corazón, solo rogaba a kami-sama que su boba hermanastra no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto._

 _-_ Seeu-chan…¿por qué?…- _balbuceaba la joven.-_ quiero salir de aquí…sácame de aquí. – _se aferraba con fuerza a la sudadera gris de la coreana._

 _-_ Está bien Gumi-chan, primero trata de calmarte, ¿sí?- _recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica.-_ iré por tus cosas, te llevaré a casa…- _propuso._

 _-_ No quiero ir a mi casa…. _\- susurro.-_ no quiero que nadie me vea así, que no seas tú _.- levanto la vista mirándola tristemente._

 _La rubia le sonrió cálidamente.-_ está bien, iremos a mi casa entonces

-pero Seeu-chan, y ¿Lily-senpai?.- _bajo su semblante_.

 _La miro seria_.- así que Lily-nee, no tiene que ver en esto.- _pensó_.- No te preocupes, hoy tiene algo que hacer así que demorará en llegar _.- suspiró_.

 _La peliverde asintió, sonriéndole un tanto más calmada_.- gracias Seeu-chan, eres la mejor amiga que pude tener.

\- Espérame aquí y lávate la cara.- _le acaricio la cabeza_.- iré a tu salón a recoger tus cosas y avisar que te sientes enferma, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias.-

-Deja de agradecer, somos amigas después de todo.-

Salió del baño rumbo hacía los salones de primero para recoger las cosas de su querida mejor amiga, caminaba alegremente llamando de vez en cuando la atención de varios alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos, algo que paso totalmente desapercibido por ella.

.

.

….

-E-Espera Lu-Luka-chan.- _comento un tanto ruborizada, sintiendo los labios de la pelirosa capturar parte de la suave y blanca tés de su cuello_.- mm…

La amante del atún dejo su labor de marcar el cuello de su novia, abrió sus ojos sorprendida por aquel sonido que había escapado de los labios de su pareja, los colores subieron a su rostro mientras se separó torpemente del lugar, desviando su mirada apenada.

-L-lo siento miku.- _comento totalmente apenada por la situación en que se encontraba, más bien dicho por lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar._

 _-_ Luka no baka!.- _le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su novia, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, inflando sus mejillas.-_ baka, baka, baka, baka!

 _Esquivaba a penas los golpes que le lanzaba la menor mirándola divertida, aquella imagen le enternecía_.- ya miku, lo siento.

-Eres una idiota! De seguro me quedo una marca.- _comento molesta cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba de reojo como la ojiazul estaba intentando no reírse._

Bajo su vista para observar el lugar donde le había atacado, percatándose que la peliaqua tenía razón le había quedado un hematoma violeta en el cuello, algo que le provocó una mueca un tanto preocupada.

-guh….ehmm…miku.- _la miro dudosa, debatiéndose si comentarle aquello o no_.

-Sí, ¿Luka-chan?.- _la miró un tanto molesta_.

-L-Lo siento.- _se excusó rápidamente_.-creo que Meiko tiene algo de maquillaje en su bolso, podemos pedirle un poco, si quieres.

-vamos por ello, no quiero que los revoltosos me molesten por esto.- _se señaló el cuello._

Recogieron sus cajas de bento, limpiando también el lugar, para después dirigirse al tercer piso.

.

.

…..

-Bien, creo que está es.- _comento la rubia mirando el cartel que señalaba el aula 1-1, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, observando a los alumnos que se encontraban en interior hasta que se topó con un par de cabellas rubias bastante conocida para ella, sonrío feliz al darse cuenta de quienes se trataba.-_ Hey! Len-kun!

El joven miró extrañado hacía el lugar de donde lo llamaba, por otra parte su hermana abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ruborizándose de paso.

-Esa voz….no puede ser.- _comento llevándose la mano a su pecho_.-

-¿Seeu-chan?.- _dijo el shota.-_ vaya si eres tu _.- se acercó a la chica para saludarla._

 _-_ jeje ¿cómo has estado Len-kun?.- _pregunto la DaHee._

 _-_ Bien, vaya pensé que no volverías.- _comento sonriéndole a su amiga.-_ ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

 _-_ El fin de semana y estaré aquí por una buena temporada, pero luego nos ponemos de acuerdo lo prometo _.- comento.-_ ahora podrías entregarme las cosas de Gumi-chan, por favor.

 _-_ Claro voy por ellas _.- el joven se dirigió hacía el pupitre de la peliverde para ordenar sus pertenecías y posteriormente guardarlas con cuidado en su bolso._

 _La hiperactiva Kagamine se acercó un tanto cohibida hacia la chica con adornos de gatos_.- Seeu-chan….

-Oh Rin, tanto tiempo.- _le sonrío, haciendo sonrojar a la amante de las naranjas_.- vaya estas más grande y bonita.- _dijo como si nada._

-¿EH? N-no, yo no….- _se ruborizo completamente._

Para su buena suerte su hermano llegaba a donde se encontraba ambas cargando el bolso de la peliverde.

-Acá esta Seeu-chan, ¿dónde está Gumi-chan? _.- pregunto un tanto preocupado._

 _-_ Gracias.- _Tomo el objeto_.- podrían avisarle a su profesor que Gumi-chan se siente mal, tendrá que volver a casa.

-Claro, dile que descanse.- _comento el rubio, sonriendo por lo bajo de la boba sonrisa que tenía su gemela_. -tomaré apuntes para ella.

-Eres un buen chico, Len-kun, descuiden yo misma la acompañare.- _le chasconeo el flequillo al chico de primero._

 _-_ Eh, no me trates como un niño pequeño, tenemos la misma edad _.- le reprocho._

 _-_ jeje lo siento, en fin, cuídense nos veremos luego _.- les sonrío.-_ adiós Rin, Len

Con ello volvió a dirigirse hacia el baño donde se encontraba la de orbes verdes.

-No es justo porque ella te acaricio la cabeza a ti, baka Len!.- _golpeo a su hermano en el hombro con molestia._ \- no es justo, jum.- _se fue indignada hacía su asiento_.

-Eres muy evidente Rinny….- _comento el chico viendo la escena de celos de su gemela._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

 _La pelirosa llegaba a su salón junto a su novia, entro a pedirle la base de maquillaje a su molestosa amiga._

 _-_ Meiko, podrías hacerme un favor…- _pregunto a la mayor quien la miro curiosa._

-¿Qué sucede rompecorazones?.- _pregunto._

 _La miro un tanto sería, suspirando pesadamente.-_ ¿podrías prestarme un poco tu base de maquillaje?

 _Levanto su ceja derecha_.- vaya no me digas que vas a arreglarte para tus fans, eh Megurine?.- _comento burlescamente_.- le diré a Miku-chan~.- _notó el sonrojo de la pelirosa quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido algo que la hizo reír, pero decidió acceder a la petición de su amiga_.-bien, pero cuídamela me costó _.- comenzó a buscar en su mochila_.- toma.

-gracias Meiko, te debo una.- _tomo el objeto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la ojiaqua rápidamente._

-¿Y? ¿lo conseguiste Luka-chan?.- _pregunto ya exasperada la de coletas._

 _-_ Acá lo tengo, ven, vamos al baño _.- tomo la mano de la joven llevándola al sanitario del tercer piso._

 _._

 _._

 _…_

-¿estás segura que estás bien?.- _miro preocupada a su acompañante que caminaba muy decaída.-_ cuando lleguemos, me dirás todo con lujo y detalles, Gumi-chan, no quiero verte así.

 _Dejo escapar el aire de sus labios_.- si, descuida, creo que necesito hablarlo con alguien.

Ambas caminaron tranquilamente hasta el lote de departamentos en el cual vivía la rubia junto a su hermanastra, llegaron a los poco minutos, cuando estuvieron en la residencia ambas se dirigieron directo a la habitación de la chica con adornos de gato.

-Toma asiento, o si prefieres puedes recostarte en mi cama _.- comento despreocupadamente la de orbes azules, algo que hizo sonrojar a la amante de las zanahorias_.

-Seeu-chan! Agh…- _se recostó para luego abrazar la almohada favorita de la chica._

-jeje, bien Gumi-chan, te escucho.- _se recostó a su lado_.- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

 _Suspiró_.- las vi.- _susurro, llamando la atención de la otra_.- las vi besándose, no sé por qué me dolió tanto….- _comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta._

-¿a quienes?.- _pregunto mientras la abrazaba.-_ ya tranquila

-A Miku y…Luka-senpai.- _dijo entre sollozos.-_ no quería verlas, no quería encontrarme con algo como ello, pero por kami-sama… Seeu, ¡¿por qué me duele el pecho de esta manera?!.- _levanto un poco su voz_.- si yo amo a tu hermana, no lo entiendo.

-Es complicado…. O quizás no lo sea.- _comento, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su amiga._

 _-_ las cosas con Lily-senpai comenzaron bien, bueno….tu sabes, lo del engaño _.- sollozo._

 _-_ lo que ustedes hicieron es bastante feo, Lily-nee y tú no debieron hacer eso, es como si sus relaciones nunca les hubieran importado _.- suspiró.-_ Gumi-chan, un desliz es comprensible hasta cierto punto, punto que no comparto pero lo de ustedes fueron meses, una relación en paralelo, algo que por más que quieran justificarse no pueden.

-si la hay, era bastante obvio para todos que Luka me engañaba con Miku.- _comento exasperada_.- Ella… ella no esperó nada para hacerla oficialmente su novia, dime Seeu-chan, ¿por qué nosotras debemos ser las malas? ¿Por qué sólo nos juzgan a nosotras?! Dímelo!

-Primero cálmate.- _miro sería a la peliverde, algo que rara vez hacía_.- tienes pruebas de que aquello era así…Acaso algunas vez, ¿viste algo extraño?.- _suspiro._

-no, pero siempre que se trataba de Miku, ella salía corriendo dejándome de lado, para ella no existía nada más, miku aquí…miku allá, siempre era esa idiota!.- _grito mientras derramaba lagrimas._ \- por ello es que busque consuelo en Lily-senpai, quizás quería hacerla sentir lo que ella me hizo sentir a mí, sé que Lily-senpai se sentía de la misma forma…por ello nosotras nos terminamos queriendo.

-Simulan quererse más bien dicho….- _pensó la rubia_.- Gumi-chan, piensa por un segundo, tu mejor que nadie conoces a Luka-san, sabes muy bien que ella es honorable que no haría algo como eso que dices… quizás solo fueron suposiciones de ustedes pero créeme eso no las justifica.

-no lo sé Seeu-chan… todo indica que no eran suposiciones…. Algo muy fuerte pasa entre ellas, no es una amistad normal, bueno no lo era….- _dijo_.- sé que quizás nosotras actuamos mal, que debimos aclarar el asunto… pero si eso era verdad, ¿no crees que sería realmente doloroso?

-lo sería, pero dime, si por algún motivo ellas se enteran de la verdad, ¿no sería tan doloroso igual? Sé que están siendo egoístas pero sería lo mismo en el caso de ellas.- _hablo calmadamente._

 _-_ de la forma que sea dolería…. Duele… como hoy, je~ _.- hizo una mueca.-_ si tan las hubieras visto como se besaban, no te miento, quería entrar a la sala de música y reprocharle por todo, pero lo único que ganaría sería…

-quedar como una loca…- _susurro siendo escuchada por su amiga quien le dio un golpe con la almohada_.- auch, qué, si es la verdad, tu estas con mi hermana, aun, ahora ya no puedes reprocharle nada a Luka-san.

-pero me molesta verla con la voz de ardilla, arg… no quiero que este con ella.- _dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas._

 _-_ sólo estás celosa _.- le apretó las mejillas.-_ sé honesta contigo misma, aun la quieres _._

 _-_ n-no yo no la quiero, yo amo a tu hermana _.- comento sonrojándose._

 _-_ y ¿si las quieres a ambas _?.- dijo curiosa.-_ quizás sea eso, que tu corazón está dividido por "la seria pero galante Luka-san" y "la divertida, rebelde come todo lo que tenga miel" de mi hermanastra.

-ajaja, no seas boba… yo amo a Lily-senpai, ya te lo dije.- _comento no muy convencida_

 _-_ di aquello hasta que tú mismas te convenzas _.-dijo_.- espero que ambas se den cuenta de lo realmente sienten, Gumi, onee-chan… _-pensó._

 _Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa llamando la atención de la rubia.-_ Seeu-chan ahora que recuerdo, mientras estaba en una relación con Luka-senpai me llegaban mensajes diciendo que ella me engañaba.

-¿qué?.-

.

.

 **つづく...**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **ahora sabemos qué era el tanto dramon que se traía gumi y lily pero al parecer hay muchas cosas ocultas en este cuadrado amoroso, al parecer todos en este grupo de amigos esconden algo, Seeu besto waifu!**

 **pero tiene razón ellas solo están cosechando lo que ellas mismas sembraron e.e pero bueh yo también quedé integrada con eso, acaso la megurine nos esconderá algo también?**

 **uff casi miku casi fuiste serruchada xDDD! por poco y estas hacían algo indebido en el salón de música, pillinas**

 **Respondiendo review's:**

 **· Ririshiyo** : eh? Pero si de ese acuerdo solo saque lo del acuerdo, lo de la regla inquebrantable, de hecho la persona con quien hice ese ADP lee este fic xDD jajaja y le gusta LOL! y lo demás es obra de esta extraña cabezota e.e nya, que bueno que le gustó y si, cuando escribía lo de Gumi pensaba, excusas, excusas, excusas! Te pasa por baka -.- ahora te importa no?! ya es muy tarde o quizás no :B

 **· Ryofu Megurine** : jajajaja xD no necesita ser carpintera sólo para hacer muebles también puede ser diseñadora industrial y puede generar un mobiliario ( idealmente ergonómico ) exquisito e.e okay hablan de muebles y prendo xDD hasjasa en cuanto a Lily: pues déjala no sabe lo que hace xD

 **· Alenon:** lo sabe, sólo da excusas o tal vez algo más hay pues ni idea, lo tierno pasa a ecchi~ e.e y mujer hoy subimos Tricking Heart con ZUKULENCIA!

 **· Shizuru45:** oh me extrañaba no leerle por acá e.e pues quede ganosa 7u7 si lo sabemos quizás tiene hasta harem y ella ni se entera #todossomosluka! xDD y en cuanto a Kaito ya veremos ya veremos! Si se da cuenta se va a quemar xDD va a prender con cada uno de esos mil soles? xDD

 **si hay algún error ortográfico ya saben me equivoco y mucho~**

 **Cambio & Zura~ **


	8. ¿Quién es, quien realmente miente?

Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y quienes tengan sus licencias y el copyright, derechos de autor, etc, etc!

* * *

 **" El Destino es ineludible. Puedes patalear y oponerte con todas tus fuerzas. Son las normas del amor irracional pero maravilloso placer"**.- Shindô Shûishi, "Rage beat" de la banda "Bad Luck", Gravitation manga (sacada literalmente de el) de Murakami Maki.

 _Disfrute su lectura y nos leemos en la ON~_

* * *

-Si mira aun los tengo guardados en el celular.- _saco dicho aparato_.- son de un número desconocido.

-Qué extraño….- _dijo mientras leía los mensajes que la peliverde la señalaba._ \- todo esto es muy extraño, loco por así decirlo amiga

-ves, era cierto que me engañaba con Miku.- _dijo exasperada_.- esto lo prueba, alguien las descubrió.

-Gumi-chan, esto no prueba nada, no sabes sí eso realmente sucedió.- _trataba de calmarla_.- no puedes creerle a una persona que ni si quiera te da pruebas concretas.

-Ah Seeu-chan….quizás solo cometí un error… no lo sé estoy tan confusa.- _tapo su cara con la almohada de su amiga._

 _-_ eso sólo lo sabes tú, deja de pensar en ello por ahora _.- comento la rubia._

 _-_ gracias por escucharme Seeu-chan _.-_

 _-_ No tienes nada que agradecer baka, somos amigas o ¿no?.- _dijo la rubia golpeando el hombro de su amiga._

 _-_ claro que lo somos idiota _.- dijo la peliverde lanzándose sobre su mejor amiga, haciéndole cosquillas, liberándose así una lucha de cosquillas._

 _._

 _._

…..

-Estoy aburrida de limpiar, ah!.- _hizo un berrinche la rubia_.- Miku-chan ¿Por qué no dejamos todo así y nos vamos a casa?.

-Mmm… la verdad es que tampoco quiero hacer esto pero…es nuestro deber.- _continuo no muy convencida._

-Ne miku-chan….-

-¿sí?.-

-¿Te aplicas maquillaje en el cuello?

-N-no.-

-No mientas _.- le reprocho_.- se te ha corrido un poco…oh vaya.- _sonrió burlonamente_.- ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan "urgida" por ver a Luka-nee en la hora de almuerzo.

-¿D-d-de qué e-estás hablando?.- _dijo nerviosamente cubriéndose la marca con la mano._

 _-_ Vamos miku-chan, no finjas que no entiendes, sabes muy bien de que hablo, incluso aquella marca te delata.- _comento divertida la menor, señalándole cierto sector del cuello a la peliaqua._

 _-_ Rin! No es lo que cre-crees.- _se sonrojo de sobre manera_.- eso…fue…por…por qué choque con un mueble en la sala de música, si eso fue….- _dijo estrepitosamente, enredándose con sus propias palabas_

-Claro y ese mueble muerde fuerte parece…jajaja, debes buscar una mejor excusa que esa Miku-chan.- _continuaba con las burlas la rubia_.

-C-cállate y continua limpiando.- _le reprocho la de orbes aguamarina, mientras barría el suelo del aula._

-Si mami.- _comento burlonamente_.

-Rin!.-

.

.

…..

La rubia amante de la miel caminaba tranquilamente mientras bebía una soda, si algo muy rudo. Su cabeza era un caos, ni ella misma entendía sus pensamientos mucho menos ese extraño interés que tenía por cierta pelirosa.

-Debería volver temprano a casa.- _comento mientras observaba su alrededor, cuando fijo su vista en una nueva pastelería._

Decidió ir por unos pasteles los cuales cenaría con su imouto, era un gesto raro en ella por lo general Lily no era así, más bien dicho era fría con la mayoría, claro excepción de su querida y odiada Seuu.

.

Salió satisfecha con su compra, opto por comprar tres porciones por si alguna de las dos quedaba con hambre o ya era glotonería sin fundamentos. Reanudo su andar hacía su morada cantando de ves en cuanto su música favorita ganándose un par de miradas de la gente que transitaba aquellas concurridas calles niponas a esas horas.

A pocos minutos llego hasta el lote de departamentos, entro a su hogar percatándose de que en el recibidor se encontraban otros zapatos extras, algo que le llamó bastante la atención por lo que camino lenta y silenciosamente para poder espirar que estaba haciendo su hermanastra con su invitada en su habitación.

-Ah ya…basta Gumi-chan….- _escucho la voz de su hermana que sonaba de manera más ronca algo que encendió las alarmas dentro de ella, haciéndola abrir estrepitosamente la puerta encontrándose con una escena un tanto extraña_.- oh… hola Lily-nee….

Su hermana menor junto con su novia estaban en una pose un tanto comprometedora, Seeu se encontraba abajo mientras era presionada por Gumi, quien se sonrojo de sobre manera al verse sido descubierta por la rubia mayor.

-Lamento molestarlas pero traje pastel.- _levanto la caja señalándola haciendo que ambas menores se enderezaran atentas._

-Genial! Vamos a comer.- _comento felizmente la de orejas gatunas_.- vamos Gumi-chan ayúdame en preparar todo.

-Claro…- _sonrió forzosamente al notar que su querida Masuda ni se inmuto por lo sucedido anteriormente_.-con permiso Lily-senpai…

-Espera Gumi.- _la rubia tomo del brazo a la peliverde antes que saliera de la habitación._

La DaHee continuo rumbo hacía la cocina para darle espacio a la amante de la miel y a su mejor amiga de hablar.

-¿Qué sucede senpai?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa la menor._

La mayor sin decir ninguna palabra más capturo en un fogoso beso a la menor quien ni tonta ni perezosa le siguió la intensidad del ósculo, ambas se estaban dejando llevar tratando así de olvidar ciertos acontecimientos que aún le eran extraño a ambas, hasta que la falta del preciado oxígeno las hizo separarse.

-vamos a ayudar a esa idiota.- _comento la rubia tomándole la mano a la menor quien no protesto en absoluto, solo se dejó guiar por la dueña de casa._

 _._

 _._

…

-sólo faltaría botar la basura y terminamos con la limpieza del salón.- _comento la Hatsune mientras guardaba los elementos de limpieza._

 _-_ Ah ya no quiero más guerra Miku-chan~.- _se quejó nuevamente la amante de las naranjas, haciendo un puchero fastidiada._

La peliaqua iba contestarle a su amiga cuando se percató de la presencia de su novia quien se encontraba recargada en el umbral de la puerta de su salón, la pelirosa sonría divertida al ver aquella escena.

-Luka-chan pensé que te habías ido a casa.- _dijo sorprendida_.- ¿qué haces aun acá?.

-Te estaba esperando miku para irnos a casa juntas.- _le sonrió galantemente._

-Uy Luka-nee viene a terminar de marcarte miku-chan _~.- se burló la Kagamine, haciendo que ambas jóvenes se sonrojaran por sus burlas_.- bien las dejo, cuídense~.- _dijo la joven tomando rápidamente en sus cosas saliendo del salón como si de un rayo se tratase, regresando nuevamente a los pocos segundos_.- ah y no olviden usar protección! Bye~

-Rin!.- _grito totalmente roja la Hatsune, quien fue retenida por su novia para que esta no saliera corriendo detrás de la rubia_.

-Tranquila Miku, n-no le hagas caso, ¿si?.- _dijo "calmadamente" la pelirosa_.- ahora saquemos la basura para irnos a casa.

-mou luka-chan, está bien.-

.

Ambas jóvenes salieron del establecimiento dirigiéndose al contenedor para depositar la bolsa de basura. Luego de ello tomaron rumbo hacia sus casas, claro la Megurine pasaría a dejar a su pequeña novia a su casa.

Caminaron tranquilamente hablando de diversas cosas triviales algo que les hizo bastante rápido su camino.

-Bien, ya estás en casa sana y salva miku.- _dijo la pelirosa tomando la mano de la amante de los puerros._

-Sí, gracias por traerme Luka-chan.- _le sonrió apenadamente la menor, recordando la escena en el salón de música._

-¿Miku, te sucede algo? Estas roja, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?.- _comento preocupadamente la mayor tocándole la frente, mientras se acercaba un poco hacía ella._

-¿L-L-Luka-chan?.- _chillo agudamente la peliaqua, llamando la atención de su madre quien salió justo a ver la divertida escena._

-¿Interrumpo algo?.- _dijo burlonamente la madre de la peliaqua quien había abierto la puerta de la entrada de la casa._

-¡¿M-Mamá?!.- _grito de nueva cuenta la más baja totalmente roja, ya casi pareciendo un tomate._

-vaya chicas no deberían demostrar este tipo de actos en la calle _.- comento divertidamente la señora Hatsune._

\- N-no es lo que… _.- respondió estrepitosamente la pequeña diva, haciendo reír a su madre con su torpeza al hablar._

 _-_ Vamos hija no hagas tanto escándalo _.- se acercó a la pelirosa quien se mantenía callada ante la extraña escena._

La mujer tomo del brazo a la joven Megurine quien la observo extrañada, mientras tanto la peliaqua miraba con el ceño fruncido a su madre por tomar así a su Luka.

 _-_ Ven Luka-chan, pasa.-

 _-_ No se preocupe señora Hatsune, ya debo irme a mi casa _.- hablo educadamente la chica de segundo, tratando de declinar la oferta de su suegra._

 _-_ Lo siento Luka-chan pero no acepto un "no" como respuesta. _\- dicho eso la mujer de mediana edad llevo a rastras a su nuera hasta el living de su morada, siendo seguidas por una molesta miku._

La ojiazul iba totalmente sonrojada por la cercanía que tenía con la madre de su novia, no iba a mentir la señora Hatsune se mantenía muy bien, parecía que los años no pasaban por ella.

Al entrar en el living del hogar la amante del atún se encontró con la gran sorpresa que en el lugar se encontraba una persona esperándoles, quien era ni más ni menos que su madre Megurine Ayaka.

-Oh hija, no pensé que nos encontraríamos acá.- _sonrió amablemente la mujer de cabellos rosados, mientras bebía una taza de té._

-Sí que sorpresa mamá.- _correspondió la sonrisa un tanto apenada, ya que su querida suegra aún la mantenía del brazo._

La amante de los puerros miro de reojo a su madre, haciéndole una mueca burlesca algo que hizo que la señora se sonrojará al entender lo que su hija le había expresado, por lo que decidió devolver un poco la mano.

Soltó a la joven ojiazul, dirigiéndose así de nueva cuenta hacía el sillón, tomo su taza y prosiguió bebiendo su té mientras pensaba en como vengarse de la burla de su retoño, fue ahí cuando tuvo una idea.

-¿pasa algo Sao-chan?.- _pregunto curiosa la pelirosa mayor a su amiga quien se sonrojo por la manera tan cariñosa como la llamo._

 _-_ No, descuida no es nada aya-chan, por cierto ¿no crees que nuestras hijas se ven lindas juntas?.-

 _-_ No comprendo que es lo que quieres decir _.- dijo aun intrigada la mayor, en cierto modo era tan densa como su hija._

-ya sabes, me refiero que hacen una linda pareja, ¿qué acaso no sabías que nuestras hijas tienen una relación?.-

La ojiazul dejo calmadamente la taza sobre la mesa de centro, para luego mirar seriamente a su hija quien comenzó a sudar frio.

\- Megurine Luka!.- _llamo con una voz autoritaria, mientras se levantaba para acercarse a su hija menor._

-M-Mamá yo….puedo explicártelo.- _dijo nerviosa_.

-Si tienes que explicarme….- _le jalo la mejilla a su retoño_.- porque demoraste tanto en tener una relación con Miku-chan!.- _comento indignada_

-¿afh?.-

-Eh?!

-jeje.-

-Mamá ¿no te molesta?.- _pregunto curiosa la bilingüe, cuando su progenitora dejaba su faz, mientras se aproximaba a la Hatsune menor para abrazarle._

-Bienvenida a la familia Miku, bueno aunque ya lo eras…lo siento si mi hija demoro en pedirte que seas su novia, pero discúlpala es un tanto densa a veces, no sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia.-

-jaja Aya-chan somos consuegras.-

-Sí, bueno los gastos de la boda podemos dividirlos, así no salen tan pesados.- _continuo con las burlas la señora Megurine._

 _-_ Es una buena idea, además podemos elegir los vestidos y la comida….ah ya sé mejor lo organizamos nosotras, ¿te parece?.- _pregunto divertida la mujer de cabellos aqua._

 _-_ Si es una gran idea _.- respondió con el mismo ánimo._

Las jóvenes que estaban completamente rojas por la vergüenza decidieron salir de la habitación para dejar que sus madres siguieran con sus extrañas ideas, aunque claro su huida no paso muy desapercibida que digamos.

-Miku hija, si van a tu habitación procuren no hacer tanto ruido por favor, con aya-chan queremos charlar tranquilas.- _molesto la dueña de casa_.

-M-Mamá.- _le reprocho la de coletas echando humo por sus orejas._

Ambas mujeres mayores estallaron de la risa mientras nuestro querido negitoro huida lo más rápido posible con rumbo a la habitación de la amante de los puerros.

.

.

….

Las dos rubias más Gumi comían tranquilamente el postre traído por la joven rebelde en el living de la casa Masuda-Dahee.

-Ah~ eso estuvo delicioso, gracias por el pastel Lily-nee. - _comentó la DaHee quien se sobaba su estómago en señal de estar completamente satisfecha, algo que hizo reír a las dos presentes._

-Sí, muchas gracias Lily-senpai. - _dijo la peliverde a su novia quien le sonrió._

-De vez en cuando es bueno tener un minuto de relajo. - _comentó tranquilamente la rubia_. - bien, ahora debemos lavar los trastes.

-Ah no quiero!. - _hizo un puchero la joven de adornos gatunos, tratando de convencer a su hermana mayor._

-Yo los lavaré senpai, es lo menos que puedo hacer. - _hablo un tanto apenada la de orbes verdes con un leve tono carmesí en sus tersas mejillas, algo que fue totalmente adorable para sus dos acompañantes._

-te ayudo Gumi. – _dijo despreocupadamente la rubia levantándose de su asiento._

Aquel "extraño" comportamiento de su hermana mayor, llamo la atención de la de orígenes coreanos, quien las observaba de reojo como ambas se dirigían a la cocina, cuando ambas se perdieron de vista, la hiperactiva rubia dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-Sólo espero que no se dañen aún más onee-chan…Gumi-chan.- _pensó._

 _._

 _-_ brr que frio.- _comento la peliverde al sentir la fresca brisa que entraba por la pequeña ventana que estaba en la cocina._

 _-_ Si quieres puedes ir por unos de mis suéteres a mi habitación _.- dijo la rubia mientras seguía con la labor de refregar los platos.-_ después iré a dejarte hasta tu casa _._

-Gracias Lily-senpai _.- se acercó a su novia para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.-_ iré por el suéter, regreso en seguida.

-Claro toma tu tiempo.- _le sonrió la rubia._

La chica de primero dejo la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios, paso por el living donde diviso a su mejor amiga quien estaba en el suelo riéndose de unos de los tipos programas de comedia que pasaba por la televisión japonesa a esas horas.

Continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la habitación de su novia, sabía muy bien que Lily era un tanto desordenada por lo que ni se inmuto al notar la ropa sobre la cama y parte de los muebles hasta por el escritorio de la mayor.

Saco un suéter negro con adornos amarillos el cual era su favorito, le encantaba cuando su senpai lo utilizaba. Acerco dicha prenda a sus fosas nasales percibiendo el dulce aroma de la Masuda, algo que la hizo sonreír sonrojada.

-Huele a mi Lily-senpai~.-

Se giró para dejar la habitación cuando noto que sobre el escritorio de la rubia, que uno de los cuadros se encontraba boca abajo algo que le genero bastante curiosidad, por lo que se acercó hasta el, lo levanto observando con detenimiento la fotografía, la cual mostraba a una sonriente Lily junto a una tímida Luka, quien era abrazada por la primera.

Para Gumi aquello fue extraño, sabía muy bien que ambas jóvenes era buenas amigas, aunque parecía que desde hace un tiempo había una cierta tensión entre ambas.

Decidió dejar la fotografía como estaba, cuando disponía dejar la habitación choco con una pequeña caja que se encontraba oculta al costado del mueble, abrió un poco la tapa para ver el contenido de esta, el cual la dejo congelada por unos minutos.

En el interior de aquella se encontraban más fotografías, tomo algunas, dándose cuenta que en todas aparecía la misma persona, en diversas situaciones, expresiones y lugares, sólo ella, aquello la descoloco sin duda, la pregunta era ¿por qué la rubia tenía algo como aquello? Por qué Lily tenía una caja llena de fotos de aquella chica.

\- ¿Luka-senpai?… - _dijo apenas audible en un susurro_

 _._

 _._

 _….._

Las calles niponas estaban ya siendo iluminadas por el alumbrado público, las personas regresaban a sus hogares en gran parte de la cuidad.

 _Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque después de su club, cuando escucho su celular que vibraba en su bolso, se apresuró en contestar el llamado podía ser de alguien importante_.- ¿diga?

-Necesito que me consigas el mail de alguien.-

-Claro, dime ¿De quién se trata?.-

-Hatsune Miku…-

.

.

 **つづく...**

* * *

 **Orange's Notes:**

 **Hola ha pasado un poco de tiempo, lo siento por tardar pero mi mano no ha sanado y a eso súmenle mi carga laboral como designer uf! (de hecho estoy trabajando en estos momentos lol) xD**

 **bueno, muchas gracias a quienes se han mantenido fiel a esta historia, a quienes tienen algún tipo de interacción con ella :D -insertes kokoros-**

 **ah también aviso que los capítulos serán mensuales, si, por mi poco tiempo debo subirlos así pero si tengo algo listo antes obviamente lo subiré y no pienso dejar la historia por ahora.**

 **En cuanto a la frase siempre me ha gustado y creo que viene acorde con respecto al rumbo que se ha estado desarrollando los últimos capítulos, juju! y si lo saque literalmente del manga, el cual tengo en mi mano en este instante :D !**

 **Spicy marmalade!**

 **Respondiendo review's:**

\- **Ririshiyo:** pues yo comente que estoy lesionada (en realidad es una enfermedad crónica que me acongoja) pues jajaja si una cucharada de su propio chocolate nya! jajaj me haces sonrojar con tus review's u/u pues en cuanto a Gumi aún no se sabe, cabe señalar que el negitoro no lleva ni un mes de relación pero están prontas a cumplirlo juju y sobre lily pues ni yo sé, uno debe pensar " _no juzgaré sin saber la verdad_ " solo le diré eso, ud es libre de pensar lo que guste xDD (casi spoiler nya) y no entendí con eso del nanito .-. o como sea, me lo explica?

\- **Alenon:** lol jaksjas si pero bueno, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde pues!

- **Dani:** ¿fue un aullido? jaskja ay no me haga sonrojar u/u gracias :D y me alegra mucho que te guste, solo diré que esto recién comienza!

\- **Shizuru45** : jajaja TODOS nos morimos por luka pero si está como quiere, es perfecta *o* ! (miku no me pegues pls!) jajaja bueno he aquí la tan tardía continuación.

\- **Ryofu Megurine** : jajaja luka sapbe! pues necesita muebles y no faltan las tablas que se andan ofreciendo :v jojojo (cuidado miku tienes competencia) ajskajdaqwedwf csm me has hecho reír como 7 veces con tu review! jajaja notable! pues no lo sé, quizás sean solo suposiciones jujju, tranquilo-a aún es muy pronto para ello, aunque así como van~

\- **Naeomy Megurine:** akjsakjsa lol yo leo hasta en el transporte publico :B jeje en mi casa cuando llego del trabajo me quedo dormida casi de inmediato xD ay! ¿grito? really? dime en que te has confundido, tu sabes muy bien que puedes preguntarme y te responderé apenas tenga un minuto, por cierto acosadora-chan tanto tiempo nya! xDD y por qué se hizo bolita?!

 **si hay algún error ortográfico ya saben me equivoco y mucho~**

 **Cambio & Zura~**


	9. Beautiful lies

Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y quienes tengan sus licencias y el copyright, derechos de autor, etc, etc!

* * *

 **Watashi no koi wo higeki no "Juliet" ni shi nai de**

 **koko kara tsure dashi te...**  
 **son na kibun yo**

Hola han llegado las "clases de carpintería" como dicen por ahí xD jaja! disfrute su lectura y nos leemos en las O.N!

* * *

-¿Hatsune Miku? interesante.- _dijo burlonamente._

-Cállate idiota y haz lo que pido.- _comento ya con fastidio_.

-Está bien pero esta vez te saldrá más caro….-

-de eso no te preocupes…-

-bien…-

.

.

.

…..

-Ah que vergüenza luka-chan!.- _comento sonrojada hasta las orejas la peliaqua, quien se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama evitando ver a su novia por la vergüenza que ambas habían pasado gracias a sus madres_.

 _Suspiro un tanto cansada.-_ si….no pensé que mamá lo iba a tomar tan bien.- _dijo la pelirosa, mientras llevaba su mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando._

-¿qué hubieras hecho…si ella estuviera en contra?.- _pregunto temerosa la peliaqua aún sin ver la cara de su novia quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en la cama._

-no lo sé…creo que seguiría manteniendo nuestro acuerdo miku….- _dijo despreocupadamente haciendo sonrojar aún más; si es que es posible; a la peliaqua quien se incorporó rápidamente, quedando frente a su novia, mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos._

-¿Miku?.- _pregunto curiosa ante el repentino cambio de su "puerritos", quien mantenía su mirada oculta inquietándola de paso.-_ ¿Miku….pasa algo?.

-Eres injusta Luka-chan!.- _casi grito la joven de primero, lanzándose sobre su novia quien cayó de espalda en la cama, dejando a la menor sobre ella mientras mantenía abrazado su cuello._

-¿M-Miku? ¿Por qué dices eso?.- _hablo con dificultad la mayor, escuchando como su corazón latía con rapidez ante aquella cercanía de su mejor amiga._

-porque siempre dices ese tipo de cosas tan lindas y galantes.- _le reprocho su novia, haciendo que su aliento chocara con el blanco cuello de la Megurine, algo que la hizo estremecerse y acelerando aún más su corazón._

 _-_ Miku….yo no uhg….- _no alcanzo a terminar la idea, cuando unos finos y rosados labios capturaron los suyos en un extraño beso, bastante parecido al que habían compartido hace un par de horas atrás en la sala de música._

La joven de cabellera rosada posiciono sus manos en la caderas de su peliaqua quien intensifico aquel ósculo, ambas sin querer de nueva cuenta se estaban dejando llevar por una extraña pasión que las desbordaba cada vez que sus besos se volvían intensos.

En cierto modo Luka quería detener el accionar de la Hatsune, sabía muy bien que aún no era hora de hacer ese tipo de cosas, menos si aún no cumplía ni un mes desde que comenzaron a salir como pareja, claro, desde que hicieron aquel acuerdo.

Estaba consiente que esto debía hacerlo con alguien con quien amas, la cuestión era….¿qué es lo que sentía por miku? ¿Acaso miku estaba preparada para ello? Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente en ese instante, mientras seguida besando a su "inocente" novia.

.

.

.

…

-las cosas con Lily y Luka se han complicado bastante….- _comentaba una castaña mientras estaba recostada en una cama que no era la suya_.- no sé qué cosa pasan por la cabeza de esa idiota pero no puedo negar que está actuando extraño…

-¿A qué te refieres Mei-chan?.- _pregunto con curiosidad el mayor quien estaba a su lado comiendo una paleta de helado._

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero kai-kun, eres el mejor amigo de Lily, por ello debes saber que le sucede.- _dijo un tanto molesta._

-la verdad no sé qué sucede entre ambas, te recuerdo que yo no estoy en su clase.- _comento tratando de desviar un poco el tema._

 _-_ Sí, si lo que digas Kaito-senpai _.- molestaba la de sakine a su novio quien reía un tanto nervioso.-_ ya no te hagas el payaso y dime la verdad _.- amenazo la joven sentándose sobre el estómago del joven quien la miraba intensamente._

 **-¿estás seguro de aquello?.-** _aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente_ _ **.**_ - **Es mejor que se lo digas tú, será doloroso, pero es algo que te corresponde…. debes ser responsable por tus actos.**

 ** _-_** lo sé debo hacerlo…. Debo ser responsable.- _se convenció mentalmente cerrando sus ojos unos minutos para darse ánimos, no podía seguir viendo a los ojos a su novia sin sentirse culpable, bueno su hasta ahora novia._

-¿Kaito?.-

.

.

.

….

-¿por qué Lily-senpai tiene una caja llena de fotos de luka-senpai?.- _pensaba la peliverde totalmente descolocada ante el reciente descubrimiento._

-Hey Gumi ¡¿podrías traerme un suéter a mí también?!.- _escucho un grito proveniente de la cocina, el cual la saco de sus pensamientos._

-Sí, voy enseguida Lily-senpai.- _dijo fuertemente esperando que su novia la oyera._

-Dejen de gritar que no me dejan ver el programa, con un demonio!.- _la voz de la Dahee resonó por gran parte del departamento haciendo reír a la peliverde._

-jaja Seuu-chan.-

Dejo las fotos en la caja acomodándola de vuelta, se levantó rápidamente para ir de nueva cuenta al desorganizado armario y tomar un suéter azul oscuro. Saliendo raudamente hacía la cocina donde debía estar aun lavando los trastes su novia.

-Tardaste un poco ¿no crees?.- _dijo divertida la rubia observado de reojo a la amante de las zanahorias._

 _-_ No hubiera tardado, si todo estuviera en su lugar _.- contraataco la chica de primero a su senpai quien hizo un ademan restándole importancia._

 _-_ olvídalo quieres, total ya termine aquí _.- se alejo del fregadero para secarse sus manos._

-Eres mala Lily-senpai.- _dijo la menor haciendo un puchero._

 _-_ Sí, si lo que digas Gumi. _-se acercó a la menor para aprovechar su descuido arrebatándole el suéter que le había pedido.-_ vamos con la idiota

-Bien…- _dijo no convencida_.- ¿por qué actúas como si nada pasara?.- _pensó la menor mientras caminaba junto a la dueña de casa hacia el living donde se encontraba la coreana viendo televisión._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

-M-Miku detente _.- pedía a penas la joven de cabellera rosa mientras se apartada a duras penas de su audaz peliaqua._

 _La amante de los puerros trataba de regularizar su agitada respiración.-_ L-Lo siento Luka…Luka-chan…yo…-

 _-_ Está bien Miku _.- comento la Megurine, llevo su mano a la sonrojada mejilla de su novia, sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras le daba un par de caricias.-_ Todo está bien….- _de nueva cuenta unió sus labios con los de la pequeña Hatsune siendo ahora un beso más dulce y lleno de amor.-_ No importa nada en este minuto…miku…nada.- _pensó la de orbes azules._

Miku se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento que estaba sintiendo, el cual le otorgaba una gran calidez en su pecho, no importaba absolutamente nada los acontecimientos de hoy, para ella estar compartiendo con su mejor amiga y novia era lo más importante. Sin percatarse comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta azul que usaba su novia, la cual quedo en el piso al cabo de unos minutos, por su parte la Megurine levanto el chaleco de su novia, quien comprendió lo que pretendía su pelirosa, levanto sus brazos mientras esta le removía por completo la prenda, arrojándola a los pocos minutos al suelo.

Continuaban sin romper de nueva cuenta el beso, luka deslizaba cuidadosamente sus manos sobre la espalda de la peliaqua, quien por su parte enredo sus manos en los suaves y sedosos cabellos de su amante.

Todo iba tan bien para ambas cuando de pronto escucharon que llamaron a la puerta de la pieza de la joven diva quien abrió sus ojos al igual que su acompañante sin separar sus labios.

-Luka-chan vístete, Aya-chan dice que deben irse ya… ah y miku tú también ponte algo de ropa.- _molestaba la señora Hatsune a su hija y nuera._

Ambas jóvenes se separaron completamente sonrojadas, evitándose verse mutuamente.

-¿Luka-chan me escuchaste?.- _preguntaba divertida la mayor._

-S-Si, bajo enseguida.- _comento apenada, mientras escuchaba un "si" por parte de su suegra quien dejaba el segundo piso._

 _Suspiro un tanto desganada la peliaqua mientras volvía a recostarse en su cama_

-¿Miku?.-

-Mi madre y sus bromas…- _comentaba aún con su cara ardiendo por la vergüenza._

-No le hagas caso _.- dijo mientras ordenaba su ropa.-_ bien, creo que debo irme.

-Mou…- _se levantó sonrojada, se acercó a la amante del atún mientras arreglaba la solapa de la chaqueta de está_.- ¿v-vendrás por mi mañana, verdad?.

-Por supuesto que si Miku.- _dicho aquello se acercó a la menor para depositar un casto beso en sus labios._

-Bien, vamos que nuestras madres nos están esperando.- _sin esperar respuesta alguna la Hatsune saco a la chica de segundo a arrastras de su habitación._

.

.

.

….

-¿Kaito me vas a decir que pasa?.- _comento un tanto preocupada la castaña al ver que su novio se mantenía en silencio con un semblante serio._

 _-_ No sucede nada Mei-chan…- _dijo no tan convencido, aun analizando si confesarle la verdad a la Sakine quien comenzaba a inquietarse por el inusual comportamiento del peliazul._

 _-_ Kaito, si sabes algo más te vale que comiences a hablar _.-jalo de la corbata al joven, que comenzaba a sudar frio ante la amenazas de su pareja, quien con cada segundo parecía que se molestaba aún más.-_ ¿qué rayos le pasa a esa rubia cabeza hueca?

 _-_ B-Bien pero suéltame si, ¿Mei-chan?.-

 _-_ Está bien, habla _.- le soltó la corbata mientras mantenía su posición esperando que el chico de tercero empezara con su relato._

-¿No has notado que Lily cambio desde que Luka-san termino con Gumi-chan?.-

 _-_ Sí, también lo noté... ¿acaso insinúas que está celosa porque Luka sale con Miku?.- _pregunto un tanto extrañada, tenía sospechas de los verdaderos sentimientos de la Masuda pero necesitaba algo para poder confirmar un poco sus suposiciones._

-Algo así, pero no sé si está celosa por Miku-chan o de Miku-chan…- _dijo sin más, viendo como su novia abría sus ojos de sorpresa_.- estoy seguro que está celosa de Miku-chan.- _pensaba el peliazul._

-Tiene sentido, de hecho yo también pienso lo mismo, sólo espero que Lily tomé luego una decisión.- _expreso un tanto sería mirando fijamente al contrario_.

-Al paso que va, se dará cuenta cuando ya sea una anciana con lo densa que es.- _se burlaba le amante del helado._

-Tú ni hables de densidad, mira que no te quedas atrás.- _le reprocho._

-Ah! Mei-chan eres mala….- _hizo un puchero que termino por hacer reír a la amante del sake_.

-jaja pero si es la verdad.- _dijo antes de darle un fugaz beso en sus labios, notando como el peliazul no correspondió el ósculo, más bien se mantuvo quieto.-_ ¿sucede algo Kaito?

El joven Shion movió a la castaña de su estómago para sentarse frente a ella, había decidido decirle la verdad.

-Meiko.- _la llamo de manera seria algo extraño en él_.- hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿qué ocurre Kaito? actúas extraño.- _dijo preocupadamente_.

-Es ahora o nunca.- _pensó, mientras suspiraba para tranquilizarse unos minutos_.- Meiko yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho….

-¿qué cosa? ¿por qué lo sientes Kaito? No comprendo a que te refieres.-

-Sé que te vas a enojar conmigo pero no quiero mentirte Mei-chan, no, Meiko.- _dijo seriamente_.- yo…te engañe…

-¿qué? N-no juegues con eso.-

-No es ningún juego, es verdad….lo siento.-

-Y me lo dices así como si nada! Acaso no pensaste en lo que iba a sentir al enterarme de esto! Eres un idiota Kaito!.- _grito totalmente alterada y dolida la castaña mientras tomaba su bolso para dejar el departamento del mayor._

 _-_ lo siento, lo siento tan…- _no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue abofeteado con fuerza por parte de la Sakine, llevo su mano a la zona afectada._

 _._

La joven de segundo salió corriendo del lugar con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo gran parte de sus mejillas. No se percató por donde se dirigía, sólo se dejó llevar por sus pies.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, fue recién ahí cuando reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Camino por los senderos del parque hasta llegar cercano al lago. Se sentó en el pasto, rodeando con los brazos sus piernas sin dejar de llorar amargamente, sintiendo como su corazón se había hecho pedazos por la repentina confesión de su ex novio, ya.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué tenías que hacerlo?...eres un idiota….- _susurraba entre sollozos la sakine._ \- kaito idiota…

-¿estás bien?.- _escucho una voz con un acento extranjero._

Levanto su cabeza y fue donde ahí vio a la persona quien se acercaba con un semblante preocupado, aquella persona se le hacía un tanto familiar.

-¿Sakine-senpai?.-

.

.

 **つづく...**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Sinceramente los cambios de escenas me hicieron sentir este capitulo un tanto corto. Pobre Meiko, me da pena lo que le paso, pero descuida "Todo pasa por algo" :D**

 **¿se viene un nuevo personaje? ustedes que creen? hehe xD ¿** **Alguien reconoce la canción que aparece antes del capitulo? jojo~**

 **Ah claro les agradezco, ya como siempre su lealtad con esta historia, sobre todo sus reviews que me han dado animo en estas ultimas semanas en las cuales he estado maomenos mal emocional y físicamente :c gente gracias por la energía!**

 **alguien se quedo con ganas? juju xD**

 **el nombre del capitulo es una frase que siempre me ha gustado "beautiful lies", si lo piensan muchos a veces decidimos vivir en una _Hermosa mentira!_ e.e como quizás varios de los personajes de este fic! ;D **

**Respondiendo review's:**

 **· Ririshiyo:** jojo a poco me extraño nya? Pues no, está peor XD y es crónica por ende la tendré de por vida y súmele que es hereditaria :v ay! Jaja quien sabe ni yo sé quién es esa persona D: mmm Lily está bien jodida parece, usted cree que ella se enamoraran y se casaran? Drama? Pff esto tendrá drama de sobra para que no se aburran ya que está historia ya está pensada y terminada en mi mente ;D pues me hacen sonrojar, reír y me brindan apoyo estas últimas semanas que estado muy inestable, pero aún así cumplí con el capítulo de este mes, aunque me gustaría subir luego el otro capítulo ojala antes de mi cumpleaños :v

· **Alenon:** jaja pues obvio galla, osea u know! Ahora estudia que te quedan lo exámenes! Nada de andar leyendo fics! Y si Nadie noto lo de Lily e.e (sarcasmo)

· **Ryofu Megurine** : 1.- csm! Tu review me ha hecho el último mes, me he reído tanto con él, muchas gracias me has dado mucho ánimo sin saberlo :D Ella la cedro! Ella la de Roble! Jaja ay ay casi casi, se la serrucha parece que nuestra parejita andan tentándose de que manera joder!

Clases de carpintería! xDD csm! Bueno si quiere le doy clases (no me refiero a la otro), aunque mmm no soy carpintera soy diseñadora e.e y si, se va a reír, yo hago y diseño muebles u/u gracias! La cosa empeora, mejora y vuelve a empeorar :'v ay! (mi enfermedad) Jaja todos queremos leche de luka 7u7 u know! Ay hombre no, no me reiría de su cara xD

2.- Again? Wow andaba inspirado pero se AGRADECE! Pues hay más historias negitoro muy buenas sobre todo las antiguas uff que historias! Si serán mensuales, o un poco antes dependiendo de mi gran carga laboral, luka "la carpintera" Megurine 7u7 yo igual quiero una madre así :c la mía parece ogro! xD pues casi encontraron aserrín, gimen no, crujen :v ¡ jajaja

Lily ql quizás tiene cámaras ahí! xD pero tan papa- paparazzi –inserte canción de Lady gaga- que nos salió, bueno luka está como quiere hasta a mi me hace dudar D:

· **Naeomy Megurine:** jaja si suele ocurrir pero bueh :V a veces la ganas de leer ganan! Usted sabe cómo soy, Kouhai! No me venga con esas! xD pero me gusta que te hagas ideas sobre el fic eso quiere decir que te involucraste con el :v , Esas madres son insuperables xDD donde firmo para tener una así?! xD mish ni sabía que ud tenía pareja :v chan chan! Luka casi nos hace unos hermosos muebles aqua? xD jajaja. Lily cada vez más está más perdida, lo que temo es cuando sé de cuenta de ello, uff como será eso!

Enserio quiero saber esas teorías! :3 soy curiosa nya!

 **si hay algún error ortográfico ya saben me equivoco y mucho~ (lo saben!)**

 **Cambio & Zura~**


	10. encuentros ¿peligrosos?

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y quienes tengan sus licencias y el copyright, derechos de autor, etc, etc!**

* * *

Wah! a poco no se esperaban que las "clases de carpintería" llegarán antes! jojo yo tampoco xDD nos leemos en las O.N!

* * *

.

.

Esos ojos tan intensos y de un color tan singular creyó haberlos vistos antes pero ¿dónde? se preguntaba mentalmente la mayor, aquella joven se le hacía bastante familiar. Abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de esta.

-¿senpai?.- _la menor se acercó un poco más, quedando a pocos centímetros de la castaña quien seguía perdida en sus pensamientos._

-Eh….¿te conozco de algún lado?.- _comento al ver a la joven más de cerca inquietándola en cierto modo._

-Bueno, usted me ayudo en mi primer día de clases.- _dijo en un japonés un tanto extraño_.- fue de gran ayuda jeje

-Mm… ah! eres la pequeña de intercambio, ¿verdad?.– _dijo un tanto más sorprendida haciendo sonreír a la albina, quien asintió.-_ No recuerdo tu nombre….lo siento

 _La oji rosada se sentó al lado de la castaña, mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiara su cara.-_ no recuerdo habérselo dicho, senpai….

 _La mayor tomo la prenda ofrecida limpiándose aquellas dolorosas lágrimas que aun bajaban por rostro_.- ya veo, gracias.

-¿ya se encuentra mejor senpai?.- _pregunto la pequeña un tanto preocupada._

-No lo sé….- _trato de sonreír pero aquella acción fue más una mueca que una sonrisa._

-Sé que no debería entrometerme en esto pero si puedo ayudarla en algo, no dude en decírmelo.-

-te lo agradezco…-

.

.

…..

-Sentimos la tardanza.- _dijo un tanto sonrojada la peliaqua a las dos mujeres mayores quienes sonreían burlonamente._

-No te preocupes miku-chan, mientras se hayan cuidado estamos bien, no quiero ser abuela tan luego.- _hizo una pose dramática mientras ambas jóvenes se sonrojaban al punto que parecía lanzar vapor de sus orejas._

-M-mamá, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas.- _le reprochaba la Megurine a su progenitora quien seguía riendo junto a su suegra._

-No le veo lo malo pero deben terminar sus estudios primero.- _comento la señora Hatsune, continuando con las burlas a las otras dos menores._

-Mamá no empieces de nuevo.-

-bueno, otro día seguiremos molestando a nuestro par favorito.- _comento la pelirosa mayor_.- ahora debemos retirarnos.

-Claro que sí!.- _sonrió la dueña de casa mientras acompañaba a sus visitas hacía la salida._

 _._

Después de haber dejado el hogar Hatsune ambas pelirosas caminaban tranquilamente por la acera, la menor iba metida en sus pensamientos mientras que su madre sonreía gustosa, aquella noticia realmente la había hecho muy feliz.

-Luka….- _llamo a su hija quien de inmediato se tensó ante el llamado de su progenitora.-_ espero que cuides bien de Miku-chan, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si mamá.-

-Bien, así me gusta.-

.

.

…..

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa Lily-senpai.- _comento una sonrojada peliverde._

-No hay problema Gumi.- _le sonrió la rubia, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de esta_.- ahora entra, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

-Sí, ten cuidado en el regreso a casa!.- _dijo la menor mientras abría la reja de su domicilio._

 _._

La rubia llego un tanto cansada su hogar después de todo este día había sido bastante agitado. Se encontró con su hermanastra quien aún estaba sentada en el living viendo programas de comedia.

-Seeu deberías acostarte mañana entras a clases.- _dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación._

-Sí, ya voy.-

-Esta idiota de seguro va a quedarse dormida mañana.-

Se recostó en su cama, se giró tratando de dormir cuando su vista se fijó en cierto cuadro que se encontraba boca bajo sobre su escritorio, cerro sus ojos recordando aquel día en el cual había sido tomada esa fotografía, sin darse cuenta termino por quedarse dormida con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

.

.

…

El sol ya daba sus primeros rayos matutinos mientras las calles comenzaban a tener bastante movimiento en aquella ciudad.

-el clima está bastante agradable ¿no crees Luka-chan?.- _pregunto la ojiaqua mientras caminaba al lado de su mejor amiga._

-si.- _le otorgo una cálida sonrisa a su acompañante, quien la correspondió de inmediato._

Ambas jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente hasta que tuvieron que tomar rumbos distintos hacía sus salones.

.

La amante del atún entro al salón, dirigiéndose hasta su asiento fue ahí cuando se percató del extraño semblante de su amiga castaña.

-Buenos días Meiko.-

-Hola Luka.- _dijo en un tono un tanto apagado, algo extraño en ella._

-¿te sucede algo?.-

-No, estoy bien.- _mintió no quería hablar del término de su relación con su amiga, aun le costaba trabajo procesar aquello._

-¿Estas segura? Pues no lo pareciera.-

La conversación de ambas fue interrumpida por la aparición de la despreocupada rubia quien entro a su salón ignorando a todos por su paso a excepción de sus dos amigas quienes la miraron extrañadas, si, por primera vez Lily llegaba temprano a clases.

-Vaya, alguien se cayó de la cama temprano.- _molesto la castaña_.

-No fastidies, solo tuve que acompañar a Seeu.- _dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar._

-¿A Seuu-chan?.- _pregunto la amante del sake._

 _-_ Sí, esa idiota estará estudiando en este instituto a partir de hoy _.-suspiró.-_ que fastidio.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la clase sonó, dando paso a la entrada del sensei que impartía la clase de historia japonesa. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes peleaban por no quedarse dormidos, mientras que solo los más aplicados prestaban atención del maestro.

Cierta pelirosa trataba de concentrarse en la clase pero no dejaba de ver hacía atrás notando como la Sakine estaba con un semblante perdido, luego de ello poso su vista en Lily quien como de costumbre peleaba por no dormirse, tomo su móvil disimuladamente, decidiéndose a enviarle un texto a la rubia.

 **De Luka:** Lily no te duermas! no encuentras que Meiko actúa extraño?

La Masuda a duras penas reviso su teléfono, noto el mensaje de su compañera lo que ocasiono que sus mejillas ganaran un poco de color, sin más contesto lo más rápido posible evitando ser descubierta.

 **De Lily:** no molestes, pues no lo he notado, concéntrate en la clase señorita perfección.

La Megurine al leer aquello frunció el ceño sintiéndose indignada, para variar la amante de la miel era un tanto molesta con ella, cierta diferencia entre ambas se hacía ligeramente presente.

 **De luka** : no molestes con ello, esto es serio creo que algo le sucedió.

La rubia sonrió ante el gesto realizado por la pelirosa, rápidamente leyó el mensaje disponiéndose a contestarlo del mismo modo.

 **De Lily:** bien ¿qué sugieres genio?.

La ojiazul miro disimuladamente a su compañera quien le sonreía con superioridad, sin duda aquella rebelde chica lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

 **De Luka:** necesito hablar contigo en el receso, ahora intenta poner atención en clases, tus calificaciones te lo agradecerían.

La rubia abrió sus ojos al leer lo primero que decía el mensaje, acaso la Megurine quería hablar a solas con ella, se sintió un tanto extraña con una rara molestia en su interior, bueno eso pensaba ella.

 **De Lily:** de acuerdo.

Contesto tratando de disimular la sonrisa que apareció inconscientemente en sus labios que de seguro estaría allí gran parte del día o quizás no.

.

.

…..

-Bien jóvenes tomen asiento.- _demando el sensei de química quien se posiciono al frente mientras observaban con detenimiento el salón_.- a partir de hoy tendremos otra alumna de intercambio, es un tanto extraño que ingrese a estas alturas del curso así que por favor sean amables con ella.

-Si…- _se escuchó una respuesta desganada por la gran mayoría de los estudiantes quienes mostraban signos de pereza normales en la primera hora de clase._

-Ella proviene de Corea pero habla un perfecto japonés, así que no tendrán problemas al comunicarse con ella, adelante puedes pasar.- _continuo el profesor con la introducción._

-¿dijo Corea? No me digas que es….- _pensaba la rubia amante de las naranjas mientras observaba la puerta con demasiada ansiedad algo muy notorio para sus amigos y hermano, quienes estaban sentados cercanos a ella._

-Hey rinny, contrólate, aún no sabemos si es ella.- _le susurro el rubio, divertido por las expresiones hechas por su gemela._

La puerta se abrió revelando a un bella rubia quien llevaba unos adorno gatunos en su cabeza, camino despreocupadamente hasta quedar al lado del tutor quien la miraba un tanto incrédulo.

-Adelante, puedes presentarte.-

-Un gusto soy Dahee Seeu, soy coreana pero he vivido varios años en Japón…ehm a ver me gusta la uva y actualmente vivo con mi hermana.- _comento sonriendo haciendo una reverencia, haciendo suspirar a más de alguno y en espacial a cierta Kagamine._

\- ¿Dahee? En tu expediente dice Masuda.- _comento el tutor, analizando ese apellido hasta algo en su mente hizo click, tenía una duda y quería aclararla lo más pronto posible._

-lo sé pero prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido coreano por favor.-

-Ah ya veo…. Espera, no me digas que ¡¿eres hermana de Masuda Lily?!.- _pregunto alarmado el docente sorprendiendo a varios dentro del salón, la reputación de la joven de segundo era bien conocida no sólo por su buen físico sino también por su rebelde carácter y por apoyar de vez en cuando al club de baloncesto del instituto, ganándose muchas admiradoras /es por ello._

-Eh? Sí, es mi media hermana.- _sonrió un tanto apenada al ver las caras de asombro de sus compañeros quien no dejaban de verla._

-Dahee-san ve a sentarte al lado de Megpoid por favor.- _dijo un tono un tanto temeroso._

 _-_ claro!. _\- camino sonriente hasta llegar donde la peliverde quien le sonreía divertida por la anterior escena, la rubia no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo a su amiga sorprendiendo a varios de sus compañeros.-_ Gumi-chan estamos en la misma clase, jeje _.- dejo a su amiga sentándose en el puesto de al lado._

 _-_ Seeu-chan deberías controlarte un poquito _.- le susurro la ojiverde sintiendo un aura asesina detrás suyo, ya intuía que persona podría quien estaría planeando su muerte por el abrazo que le dio la de origines coreanos._

La kagamine apretaba su mandíbula molesta, miraba con gran recelo a su amiga quien se sentaba frente de ella, apretó su lápiz de sus celos que no se dio ni cuenta cuando lo partió en la mitad llamando la atención de su hermano quien se dio un facepalm por lo evidente que era su hermana.

 _-_ tonta gumi…grrr… ya me la pagarás.- _pensaba la ojiazul._

 _._

 _._

 _….._

El timbre sonó terminando con la tortuosa y aburrida clase de historia, así mismo la gran mayoría de los alumnos salieron raudamente del salón, incluyendo cierta castaña quien era la preocupación de sus amigas y compañeras de grado quienes no le quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que la perdieron de vista.

La Megurine le hizo una seña a la Masuda para que la siguiera, por su parte Lily ni tonta ni perezosa se levantó enseguida saliendo detrás de su compañera quien la esperaba afuera.

-y bien ¿Para qué me querías?.- _pregunto un tanto arrogante la rubia, cruzándose de brazos, mirando intensamente a la pelirosa quien la miro sería._

\- sigámosla.- _propuso descolocando a la rebelde_.- sigamos a Meiko….

-Ah? Si con eso estás más tranquila, pues vamos.- _dijo despreocupadamente comenzando a caminar hacía la dirección que había tomado la mayor._

 _La amante del atún camino hasta llegar al lado de la rubia_.- me sorprende el nivel de preocupación que tienes por Meiko. – _dijo caminando más rápidamente molesta con su acompañante._

-no se trata de eso, rosadita.- _la tomo de la muñeca, girándola para que quedaran frente a frente_.- me preocupa pero entiendo que necesita su espacio.- _dijo bastante cerca de la pelirosa quien mantuvo su miraba sería._

 _-….-_

 _Suspiro.-_ lo siento, continuemos.- _soltó a la Megurine poniéndose de nueva cuenta en marcha buscando a la Sakine._

Caminaron por varios pasillos, fueron a varios sectores del instituto que eran frecuentados por la castaña pero en ninguno la habían encontrado, parecía que la amante del sake hubiera sido tragada por la tierra.

-Deberíamos rendirnos, el receso está por acabar.- _dijo la rubia a la pelirosa quien estaba haciendo una pose pensativa._

 _-_ se me ocurre un último lugar, ¿vamos?.- _pregunto esperanzada mirando fijamente a su acompañante quien inconscientemente se sonrojo un poco._

 _-_ si no me queda de otra.- _dijo restándole importancia._

-si quieres puedo ir sola.-

 _-_ No! yo voy contigo.- _expreso en un tono alto llamando la atención de la ojiazul quien la quedo observando.-_ vamos

.

.

 _….._

Una castaña caminaba con un semblante decaído por los jardines traseros de su instituto, internándose para buscar un lugar tranquilo en el cual pensar, necesitaba su tiempo a solas, aun no sabía cómo sobre llevar los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos en su vida.

Llego hasta un sector que se veía bastante agradable, tranquilo pero que tenía una hermosa visual a los arboles al su alrededor, fue allí cuando se percató que no estaba sola en el lugar. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al notar a la menor quien se encontraba apoyada en un tronco de un árbol durmiendo, la reconoció de inmediato esta vez, era aquella albina con quien se había desahogado la noche anterior. Sonrió al notar el tranquilo y despreocupado semblante de la menor, se acercó sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, observo de cerca el rostro de la chica de primero, no recordaba que fuera tan linda, se regañó mentalmente por aquel pensamiento.

-te vas a enfermar si duermes así.- _se quitó la chaqueta de su instituto cubriendo a la pequeña quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de su senpai._

Se sentó a su lado apoyándose también el tronco, en aquel lugar podía percibir una tranquilidad que le llenaba su dañado corazón, poco a poco sus parpados fueron más pesados, dejando así que el sueño le venciera de la misma manera como lo había hecho con su kouhai.

.

.

 _…._

-¿Estas segura que puede estar ahí?.- _pregunto la rubia tratando de no ver demasiado a la ojiazul quien seguía subiendo las escaleras que las llevaba a la azotea del lugar, le costaba trabajo concentrarse debido a los movimientos que hacía la falda de la contraria que por segundos pareciera revelar más de lo adecuado.-_ mira para otro lado idiota, tranquilízate _.- pensaba la rubia desviando su mirada sonrojada, mirando de vez en cuando las blancas piernas de la Megurine._

 _-_ No lo sé pero no perdemos nada si la buscamos ahí. _\- dijo la pelirosa girándose para observar a la amante de la miel.-_ ¿te sucede algo? Tienes la cara roja.

 _-_ Eh? No nada, debe ser por tanto ejercicio que hemos hecho caminando hoy~.- _comento estrepitosamente la Masuda._

 _-_ Mmm… si tú lo dices _.- levanto una ceja curiosa, volviendo a su pose original para continuar con su camino._

 _-_ Ah eso estuvo cerca _.- pensaba la rubia_

Llegaron hasta la puerta que daba el acceso a la azotea del edificio iban a abrirla cuando escucharon una conversación que no debían.

.

 _-_ si estas tan arrepentido ¿por qué se lo dijiste Kaito?.- _aquella voz era muy bien conocida para una de ellas quien rápido tomo el pomo de la puerta aun sin abrirla._

 _-_ no podía seguir negándolo, no quería hacerla sufrir pero no puedo más….- _dijo con una voz entrecortada._

 _-_ es que no lo negaste idiota, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decírselo, no pudiste decirle toda la verdad…es duro pero ella tenía el derecho a saberlo.- _se escuchaba bien molesto._

 _._

 _-_ Lily….deberíamos irnos, al parecer no está aquí. _\- susurro la pelirosa, al no tener respuesta de la nombrada bajo su mirada y fue ahí que noto como la mano de la rubia temblaba, apretando el tirador de la puerta.-_ Lily…

 _._

 _-_ ya lo sé! ¡¿Cómo quieres que le diga algo como ello?! _.- dijo alterado.-_ Mei-chan no se merecía algo como esto.

 _-_ no pero es mejor que se lo digas tú, te lo he dicho, si se entera por otra parte le afectaría aún más _.- mantuvo su posición._

 _-_ ya se acabó… no tiene caso….-

 _._

-¿Así que por eso Meiko estaba tan triste?.- _pensaron ambas jóvenes de segundo._

 _._

 _-_ Lo sé Kaito, espero que puedan superarlo y puedan ser amigos…-

 _-_ No sabes cómo me dolió decirle algo como aquello Gacku….- _dijo el peliazul derramando un par de lágrimas._

-Kaito…-

-No sabes la tristeza que sentí al ver su cara…cuando le dije que la engañe….si tan solo supiera…-

La puerta de la azotea fue abierta con fuerza cortando las palabras del amante del helado, los mayores miraron sorprendidos al par que aparecieron en el lugar.

-Lily….-

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!.- _dijo alterada la rubia acercándose rápidamente para sostener a su mejor amigo por su ropa, jalándole de paso.-_ responde imbécil! Qué mierd…. Acabas de decir!.

-yo…-

.

.

 **つづく...**

* * *

 **Orange note's:**

 **Pégale! lily! e.e okay me calmo jeje creen que lo golpee?, ¿alguno se ha hecho la idea de quien es el nuevo personaje? jaja ya si muchas preguntas en fin, en cierto modo yo dije que los capítulos iban a ser mensuales pero cuando pudiera o tuviera algo avanzado lo subiría como fue el caso. También dije el capitulo pasado que intentaría subirlo antes de mi bday ay!**

 _ **me gustaría saber si quieren que más adelante (varios caps más) haya ¿lemon? pero de qué pareja, ya sé que me han comentando "serruchala" pero e.e prefiero que decidan ustedes si llego a escribirlo en esta historia, y de qué pareja? 7u7 juju pd: no soy muy buena con ello pero si lo piden, haré mi mejor esfuerzo sin desmayarme por lo vergonzoso que es!**_

 **Recuerden es su decisión!**

 **y yo que quería salir a celebrar mi cumpleaños :'v que es mañana 30 pero no podré por estar en cama y afónica ay! yo y mi mala suerte u.u lily, somos iguales! :c suerte nivel yo!**

 _un cálido saludo y un abrazo a una ex compañera de instituto que perdió a su madre u.u me enteré hoy! espero que ella esté descansando en paz, fuerza mujer!_

 **Respondiendo a sus review's:**

- **Ririshiyo:** usted se ha acostumbrado a hacerme sonrojar parece u/u pues claro, mejoraré como caeré es un ciclo pero bueno, muchas gracias por sus animos y palabras, sinceramente muchas gracias. Ja Ja el drama es lo mejor, es lo que le da sabor a los fics o no? jaja bueno igual CADP como lo abrevio yo, tiene bastante drama, no sólo los engaños, sino que falta un par de cosas por suceder hasta ahí diré :3 jeje, no sé si se quede sola, aún queda mucha historia por delante quizás ya estemos cercanos a la mitad por ahí, y si alcance a actualizar antes de mi Bday, es mañana 30 e.e ay estoy tan viejis u.u …. Ay kaito! Qué ocultas hombre! Jeje xD quien sabe cuándo él mismo lo diga, ay ya quiero llegar a esa parte! En todo caso, usted cree que Lily le va a sacar la chu….e.e no garabatos…. Meiko no estará sola, tiene a sus amigos y a la autora de su parte! En fin claro, puedes recomendarme las canciones que quieran, y esto va para todos, si quieren recomendarme algo pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema! Me daré el tiempo de ver sus sugerencias!

- **Ryofu Megurine:** jaja csm xD no! morí, usted me hace reír como nunca! xDD si me fije en usted y en todo lo que me comenta mis lectores, siempre me sacan una sonrisa con sus locuras! Está vez las clases llegaron antes! xDD jaksa aunque no hubo tanto aserrín más bien hubo dramón :v tranquilo que esa tabla va a crujir oh si! Jaska así que como van pues! xDD luego e.e creo jajaja si diseño muebles y espacios e.e soy diseñadora ~ sabía que se iba a reír de eso xDD el fandom está que arde con eso de muebles, muebles! xDD ajaja HEY! Cuidado con el yaoi 7.7 con el yaoi no! eso si que no! aunque yo soy más para el lado del yuri, también me gusta el yaoi juju yo shippeo a mis amigos jeje 7u7

Lily es una pervertida que parece que quiere leche marca Megurine e.e jaska y todos los sabemos jeje xDD csm! Ese eslogan por dios! Jakajsak no puedo! Yo? No he explicado cómo hacer muebles… mmm…creo que lo someteré a votación!

- **Naeomy Megurine** : kouhai! xD nop no la dejan pobrecita :c pero primero debe tener bien limpio el serrucho, limpiar la tabla lijándola para luego….na que flojera explicarlo todo. Si, en cierto modo es mejor, pero no quita el hecho que es doloroso, lo sé es peor enterarse por otros….ay Meiko, me siento tan mal por hacerle esto pero creo y siento que es mejor para ella, kaito….no lo diré aun. Insisto que me gustaría saber aquellas teorías, digamelas! No me deje con la duda! e.e quien es ese pokemon?! Perdón, quien es el nuevo personaje según usted?! xD jaja pienso lo mismo a veces mi mente funciona más rápido en drama que en romance e.e ups! La autora es un hielito frio sin emociones :v xDD

Yes! Es esa canción! Jajaja bueno alárguese lo que quiera, yo adoro leerlos a todos! Sean en la historia que sea! :D

Nos leemos!? Ya po dime las teorías :c po nya!

- **Alenon:** te lo dije que aún no iba a escribir algo como eso, de hecho lo estoy dudando, creo que no se me da, u/u a…a parte es vergonzoso, bueno tú me conoces mejor que nadie u/u

Jaja oye! Cuidadito con tus palabras oe'! xDD bueno igual aprobaste, no? es lo importante después de todo, igual creí que ibas a seguir leyendo ese fic o simplemente no comentaste? e.e me dejaste con la duda :c ay no quiero que sea mañana….vos sabes :v haha okay creo que debo dejar de jugar con mi acento y dejar mi chilenismo! Ajaja luv u! xDD

 **esta vez si les conteste como es debido por que los estimo! en fin recuerden que** **si hay algún error ortográfico ya saben me equivoco y mucho~ (lo saben! y súmenle mi resfriado :v)**

 **pd: si han notado que se me pasado alguna que otra frase en chilensis xD avísenme y se las traduzco o aclaro, ay Kami-sama! hay tanta gente que dice que hablamos raro pero ñe~**

 **nos leemos! en Agosto (creo)**

 **Cambio & nya! **


	11. Todo cae por su propio peso

Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores y quienes tengan sus licencias y el copyright, derechos de autor, etc, etc!

* * *

 _vamo' a ser feliz, vamo' a ser feliz, felices los 4!_ xDD no sé porque me acuerdo de esa canción con este fic

 **las clases de carpintería se retrasaron pero ya están devuelta! disfrute su lectura y nos leemos en las O.N!**

* * *

-Repítelo estúpido! ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?.- _amenazó la rubia a su mejor amigo, que temblaba_ _ante el repentino comportamiento de está_.- contesta!

Rápidamente el pelimorado se acercó para tratar de detener a la amante de la miel, quién estaba muy alterada por la situación, pues no dejaba de zamarrear al peliazul quien intentaba no llorar.

-Lily detente.- _llamo el joven samurái_.- no es necesario hacer una escena, no ahora.

La rubia no prestaba atención a las palabras de su senpai, seguía observando fijamente con evidente ceño fruncido al Shion quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas al verse acorralado.

-Lily... Yo lo siento... engañe a Mei-chan... – _dijo con una voz entrecortada._

La gran Masuda no aguanto más, y ante aquellas palabras, le propino un certero golpe en la cara, mandándolo directo al suelo para la sorpresa de los otros presentes en la azotea.

\- Eres un idiota... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo como eso?!. - _se posiciono sobre el joven acercándole un par de golpes más, descargándose así su enojo con el chico._

-¿pero qué…?.- _susurro la amante del atún._

La Megurine quien se había mantenido estupefacta por la situación, salió de su asombro para acercarse a ayudar al samurái al separar a la rubia del amante del helado.

-Lily basta, por favor. - _llamo la pelirosa a su compañera quien seguía forcejeando con el chico_.

Tanto el pelimorado como la pelirosa intentaban separar a la Masuda del Shion; entre tanto forcejeo la rubia empujó sin querer a la ojiazul mandándole al suelo en un parpadeo.

Al percatarse de aquello la rubia soltó a su mejor amigo, yéndose rápidamente a ver el estado de la sería Megurine, quien se mantenía en el suelo ante el repentino pero fuerte impacto.

-Luka... ¿estás bien?...lo siento...- _dijo totalmente preocupada la amante de la miel, mientras observaba a la nombrada, disipando así su molestia por una evidente preocupación_ , _llamando de paso la atención a ambos jóvenes quienes las miraban atentos._

-No te preocupes lily, estoy bien...- _trato de levantarse pero una pequeña molestia en su pie izquierdo no le permitió realizar la acción_. - auch...

-¿Qué sucede? Acaso, ¿No puedes levantarte?. – _pregunto la joven rebelde preocupándose aún más, olvidándose de la presencia de sus dos amigos en el lugar._

-creo que no... - _dijo mirando un poco inquieta, su pie._

-Rayos! Mmm….vamos a la enfermería, déjame te cargo hasta allá. - _Le sonrió, levantando sus brazos, haciendo un ademán con ellos._

-¿Eh? N-no... Sería un tanto extraño que me cargues... - _se precipito a contestar torpemente la amante del atún._

-mmm... ¿No quieres que te cargue al estilo princesa?.- _Recibió un movimiento de cabeza en forma negativa, algo que la hizo sonreír de medio lado._ \- entonces ¿si te llevo en mi espalda, me dejarías?

 _Luka parecía meditar su respuesta, en cierto modo era un tanto vergonzoso aquello_.-yo…no lo sé, creo que intentaré sola…a-además que peso mucho…no podrías cargarme.- _susurro siendo escuchada de igual manera por la ojiazul._

-Jaja no seas tonta, descuida puedo llevarte sin problemas, es importante que te revisen el pie.- _le dio la espalda a la de cabellos rosados, invitándola a subirse a está_.- vamos luka, confía en mi…

\- " **Confía en mi** …".- _aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, con una voz conocida para ella que a la vez no quería recordar, era algo que quería dejar atrás._

-¿Luka, sucede algo? Estas pálida.- _escucho de nueva cuenta la voz de la rubia quien la miraba de lado, bastante preocupada._

-Eh no, no es nada.- _suspiro derrotada_.- está bien, vamos Lily.

La Megurine se subió con algo de dificultad a la espalda de la rubia quien se ruborizo ligeramente al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su amiga, su aroma la estaba incitando inconscientemente, algo que le costaría bastante trabajo controlar en su ida a la enfermería.

Se levantó cargando a la de voz madura, girándose un poco para observar a sus dos amigos quienes se mantenían en silencio observando muy atentos la interacción del par de segundo.

-Tú también deberías ir a que te revisen la mejilla y el labio.- _comento secamente la adicta a la miel_.- tenemos una conversación pendiente…kaito.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta abandono la azotea con la pelirrosa en la espalda; bajo las escaleras lentamente con mucho cuidado, lo menos que quería era que la chica sufriera otro percance por su culpa. Se maldecía mil veces internamente por aquel arrebato, que le otorgaba una agridulce sensación en su interior.

.

.

….

-¿estás bien?.- _pregunto el Kamui al joven quien se mantenía en sus brazos temblando, supuso que aquello se debía a que se encontraba sollozando_.- ¿kai-kun?

-s-si…e-estoy bien…- _levanto su rostro, observando a su amigo y confidente.-_ me duele, sabía que pasaría esto pero sabes más me duele verla **_así_** _…_ no pensé que aquello fuera tan doloroso que, no puedo aguantarlo más…

El joven amante de los samuráis observo con tristeza a su mejor amigo, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras esté se quebraba llorando en sus brazos, miro con decepción la puerta por donde había dejado el lugar, su amiga y su antiguo amor platónico.

 _-_ No sabes cuantas personas sufren por tu indecisión, Lily _…-pensaba el mayor.-_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Luka….

.

.

...

-contrólate, no pienses nada raro….¡ah! demonios con cada paso que doy los siento más en mi espalda.- _pensaba la pervertida rubia, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto siendo observada con asombro por gran parte del alumnado_.- cada vez late más rápido… creo que me estoy esforzando mucho…

 _La Megurine observó como la contraría tenía sudor en gran parte de su cara, notando también como se encontraba bastante roja_.- se está esforzando demasiado….- _pensó.-_ lo siento Lily debo pesar demasiado….

 _-_ no digas tonterías, ya falta poco para llegar.- _dijo la rubia, mirando seriamente a las personas.-_ que estos idiotas no tienen nada más que hacer…

-gracias…- _musitó la ojizul muy cerca de la oreja de la rubia quien se estremeció ante aquello, percatándose que la chica se había recargado en su hombro_ , _sonriendo gustosa por la cercanía de la chica que últimamente había estado rondando en su mente._

 _._

 _._

….

Podía sentir la amigable frisa del viento susurrarle en sus oídos; una tranquila y armoniosa melodía de calma podía percibirse en el lugar. Sonrió para dentro al percatarse del agradable ambiente que se formaba en su alrededor.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, acostumbrándose de a poco a la luminosidad; contemplo como sus dos largos mechones se mecían al compás del viento, realizo un movimiento para estirar sus músculos, sintiendo de pronto un peso extra en su costado.

Giro lentamente su cabeza notando a la castaña de la noche anterior, durmiendo con un semblante triste. Bajo su vista fijándose como la chaqueta de la mayor la cubría, la tomo con mucho cuidado y la coloco sobre su dueña quien seguía durmiendo.

-gracias senpai…- _susurro, mientras se quedó observando las facciones de la amante del sake_.

Poco a poco comenzaron a bajar lágrimas por las mejillas de la ojimarrón alarmando a la peliplata quien se sorprendió de aquello.

-Eres un idiota…- _susurro apenas la bromista, con una voz llena de melancolía. Meiko se encontraba soñando con aquel acontecimiento que había sido bastante duro para ella._

La joven de primero levanto su mano insegura, hasta que la llevo hacía el rostro de la más alta, limpio con cuidado con su pulgar aquella traicionaras lágrimas, siendo cuidadosa de no despertar a la mayor con esa impulsiva acción.

-ya encontrará a alguien que sepa valorarla como se merece, senpai…- _murmuro haciendo que la castaña tomará una expresión más serena, sin quererlo Meiko la había escuchado entre su sueño, relajándose de paso al sentirse comprendida._

 _._

 _._

…

-Sensei ¿no es grave?.- _pregunto un tanto alarmada la rubia a la profesora a cargo, quien se encontraba revisando a la pelirosa._

-Masuda-san, ya le dije que solo está un poco inflamado por el golpe.- _la miro un tanto curiosa_.- Megurine-san estará bien, solo necesita descansar un poco, usar esta venda y tomar estos medicamentos que le ayudaran a recuperar la fatiga que sufrió su pie.

-ya veo…- _dijo la rebelde mientras observaba como la mayor colocaba un vendaje en el pie izquierdo de su compañera de clase, quien de vez en cuando hacía una mueca de desagrado._

 _-_ por cierto Masuda-san ¿qué hace usted acá? Pronto acabará la hora de almuerzo debería ir a su salón _.-_

 _-_ quiero acompañar a Luka un rato más.- _comento muy segura la amante de la miel sorprendiendo a la maestra, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la aludida quien no se esperaba aquellas palabras._

 _-_ De acuerdo _.- término con su labor, dejando los elementos de curación en su respectivo estante.-_ Masuda-san ¿puedes quedarte un rato con Megurine-san? Debo atender un asunto _._

 _-_ Claro no hay problema _.- trato de sonar emocionada, pero no logro del todo._

 _-_ Bien, gracias…- _se encamino hacía la puerta_.- Megurine-san debe descansar, no sé levante aún, descanse alrededor de 2 horas.

-sí, sensei.-

Sin más la profesora dejo a ambas chicas solas en la enfermería mientras, caminaba rumbo hacía la azotea cargando un par de vendas ocultas en su bata.

-Adolecentes….quien las entienda.-

.

.

-ya escuchaste a la sensei Luka, descansa, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.- _dijo rápidamente la Masuda._

-gracias Lily pero es un tanto incomodo.- _comento apenada la pelirosa._

-no digas disparates, tu encárgate de recuperarte ¿si?.- _le sonrió para darle un poco más de confianza a la chica._

-bien...- _cerro sus ojos, sintiendo sus parpados cansados producto del efecto de la medicina._

Permaneció gran parte del tiempo observando a la amante del atún hasta que esta se dejó vencer por el sueño. No podía apartar su vista de la chica, a quien a veces odiaba o eso creía, sabía muy bien que ello no era así pero ¿qué era eso que le provocaba la joven Megurine? Un misterio que poco a poco se iba revelando en su cabeza, aunque le costará bastante trabajo asumirlo.

Continuo mirando con detenimiento las bellas facciones de la pelirosa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, bueno para ella lo era. Fijo su vista por un buen momento en los labios rosados de la seria, perdiéndose y analizando la forma de ellos, inconscientemente acerco su mano al rostro de Luka.

-¿qué es lo que me haces luka?.- _susurro más para ella que para su interlocutora quien seguía sumida en su sueño; tocando con mucha delicadeza el labio inferior de la joven como si fuera lo más frágil que había tanteado en su vida._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

 _-_ tal vez esta escuela no sea tan mala _.- comento una rubia coreana mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Jah~, quizás tengas razón Seeu-chan. _-le sonrió a la de orejas gatunas.-_ me alegra mucho que estés aquí, aunque siento que tengo los días contados _.- musito lo último siendo escuchada de igual manera por su compañera._

-¿los días contados, a qué te refieres con eso?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa._

 _-_ nada, nada no tiene importancia.-

-Oh vamos Gumi~.- _se acercó bastante a la peliverde, quien comenzó a sentirse un tanto inquieta por la cercanía de su cuñada_.- di-me~ ¿si?

-Seeu-chan….- _el teléfono de la peliverde sonó, llamando la atención de ambas jóvenes, la amante de las zanahorias lo saco de su bolsillo revisando que tenía un texto de su primo._

 **Gackupo :** _tu adorada ex novia está en la enfermería, la llevo precisamente tu actual novia, irónico ¿no?_

-¿Luka-senpai?...-

-¿Gumi pasa algo?.- _pregunto alarmada la rubia al notar el cambio en el semblante de la de orbes verdes._

-supongo que Miku-chan no debe saber, quizás esta es una buena oportunidad….- _pensaba la peliverde._

-¿Gumi? Hey Gumi~ .- _insistía la recién llegada al instituto, quien movía su mano frente al rostro de su mejor amiga._

 _-_ ah! Lo siento Seeu-chan, ¿decías algo?.-

 _-_ Sí, ¿qué si ocurre algo?.- _comento mientras levantaba una seña en señal de intriga._

 _-_ Bueno, es un mensaje de mi primo, en el cual decía que Luka-senpai está en la enfermería _.-dijo mientras analizaba la situación._

 _-_ Oh ¿le sucedió algo?.-

 _-_ no lo sé…yo…quiero ir a verla _.- susurro._

 _Suspiro cansada_.- bien, anda yo te cubriré si demoras más de lo normal.

-De verdad ¿harías eso por mí?.- _pregunto totalmente esperanzada_

-Si… apresúrate Gumi-chan, antes que me arrepienta de esto.- _dijo sería la de adornos gatunos_.- lo siento Lily-nee…- _pensó._

 _-_ Gracias, gracias Seeu-chan eres la mejor.- _por la emoción se acercó a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego salir rápidamente hacía la enfermería._

 _-_ Espero que aclaren sus sentimientos…Gumi….onee-chan…- _pensó la rubia mientras caminaba hacía su salón._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ Ah..ahh…creo que…corrí muy rápido…- _trataba de tranquilizar su respiración la ojiverde mientras se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de la enfermería._

Con mucho nerviosismo tomo la manilla, deslizando cuidadosamente la puerta para adentrarse en el lugar que se encontraba la persona deseaba ver. Camino a paso delicado sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Cuando estaba cercana al sector donde se encontraban las camas, pudo apreciar como la cortina que servía de separador de ambiente entre camas, se mecía por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta del lugar. Entre el vaivén de dichas telas noto la figura de otra persona junto a la que estaba recostada, se acercó un poco más cuando vio algo que la descoloco del todo.

.

.

…

-Miku-chan! Miku-chan!.- _se podía escuchar la voz del joven Kagamine, quien venía corriendo por el pasillo hasta su salón. Se recargo en la entrada recuperando el aliento antes de acercarse hacía su hermana y amiga_.

-¿Mh? ¿Len-kun? .-

-Ahora que te pasa ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera, acaso no había jugo de banana?.- _le reprocho su gemela quien lo miraba un tanto irritada, por ciertos acontecimientos._

 _-_ Eh, no…ah por cierto Miku-chan _…-se acercó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde almorzaban ambas jóvenes._

-¿qué pasa?.- _pregunto un tanto ansiosa la peliaqua._

 _-_ Escuche en la cafetería por parte de un grupo de admiradoras de Luka-nee _.- de inmediato la amante de los puerros lo observo atenta mientras su ceño se frunció ante lo último dicho por el rubio.-_ que vieron a Lily-senpai cargando a Luka-nee en su espalda, se dirigían a la enfermería _.-_

-¿qué? No puede ser…. _-se levantó rápidamente.-_ ¿estás seguro?

El joven rubio asintió mientras observaba como la peliaqua tomaba su móvil, llamando a su novia, quien no contesto, algo que hizo que le menor se preocupara por el estado de está.

-Tengo que ir a verla _.- dijo mientras guardaba rápidamente su caja de bento, sin esperar palabra alguna de ambos rubios dejo su salón caminando a paso raudo hacía la enfermería._

 _-_ se fue sin esperarnos…- _comento la rubia._

 _-_ Lo peor es que, ahora están shippeando a Luka-nee y Lily-senpai.- _conto el amante de las bananas._

 _-_ Eso no le gustará nada a Miku-chan, ni a Gumi-chan…- _dijo la Kagamine mientras ordenada sus cosas._

 _-_ Sólo espero que esto no traiga más problemas _.-pensó el bajo._

 _._

 _._

 _…._

-¿por qué lily-senpai está tan cerca del rostro de Luka-senpai?.- _pensaba la peliverde mientras observaba congelada en su posición, como la rubia se alejaba lentamente de la pelirosa._

Para sorpresa de la amante de la zanahorias la rubia tomo la mano de la Megurine, para atraerla hacía su boca, besándola suavemente con un ligero roce. Algo que sorprendió de sobre manera a Meigpoid quien abrió sus ojos como plato por el asombro.

Retrocedió en silencio aun impresionada por la extraña escena que acababa de presenciar, ¿por qué su novia se comportaba de esa manera con su amiga?.

Escucho unos pasos acercase a la puerta del lugar, miro de reojo percatándose que su rubia ni había notado su presencia. Rápidamente se escondió detrás del escritorio de la sensei al ver como la puerta se abría revelando a su amiga peliaqua, para su buena suerte la recién llegada no alcanzo a verla.

-¿Miku-chan?.- _susurro imperceptiblemente para las otras en el lugar, se mantuvo quieta observando con detenimiento los movimientos de la peliaqua._

La Hatsune se acercó hacía el sector de las camas donde corrió un poco más la cortina para así poder ver a su novia, aunque para su sorpresa se encontró con la figura de su ex novia junto a su pelirosa, quien dormía tranquilamente.

La rubia al percatarse de que la llegada de alguien al lugar, se giró rápidamente creyendo que vería a la sensei pero para su desgracia no fue así, en su lugar se encontró de frente con los unos sorprendidos orbes aquas.

-¿Lily?...-

.

.

 **つづく...**

* * *

 **Orange's notes:**

 **Wahh! sinceramente amé escribir este capitulo! jeje notaron que en el hubieron muchas indirectas y directas, para el que las noto bien, se spoileo xDD para el que no pues e.e espere que de apoco se dará cuenta de todo xDD**

 **Si este capitulo tiene más palabras que los anteriores, aunque por los cambios de escena no se nota mucho. jeje bueno esto en realidad fue por que no había podido subir nada antes, porque no tenía animo ni tiempo casi de escribir :c estoy retrasada por casi dos meses en mis fics, además ahora se sumo que debo escribir artículos para mi trabajo que saldrán en "prensa" y los eventos en el sif! uf**

 **a todo esto ya notaron quien es "esa vocaloid" ,** **¿qué habrá hecho lily para haber estado tan cerca de luka? ¿que no alcanzo a ver bien gumi? uff,** **acaso luka esconde algo? muchas preguntas que hasta yo me hago, jeje baka desu~**

 **Gracias por leer gente, siempre es apreciado cualquiera sea el tipo de interacción con esta historia!**

 **pd: gracias por los saludos de bday, este vampiro los agradece~**

 **Respondiendo a mi querida "people":**

· **_Ririshiyo:_** jajaja gracias pues la verdad la pase bien creo, la verdad ya a esta altura del partido ni me acuerdo que hice :v ay dios mi memoria, en fin me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y es divertido pero lindo encontrar siempre un review de usted, ay!

Es un tanto v-vergonzoso! Espero no decepcionarte con los capítulos, supongo que eso fue lo que escribió :v

· **_Alenon:_** no se acabaron los spoilers para ti, ya sabes! Pero es que….lemon? es muy vergonzoso! Si sabes cuánto me costaba cuando tenía que editar ese fic u.u pero quien sabe para el final o por ahí, sabes muy bien que luego cambio de parecer xDD un LxL omg! Eres tan mala como yo! Love u! xD ahahaha pues ni idea que te dije, háblame en privado por WhatsApp o Messenger y me recuerdas po xDD soy bien dory a veces

· **_Ryofu Megurine:_** ajskajsaks xDD esa marca de lácteos es famosa en este instituto, todos quieren probarla? xD ajaksja pues ahora las clases llegaron con mucho atraso xD jajaja gomen! Pues aun falta, tranquilo que va a crujir el tema es ….quien sabe cuando xD y quien sabe si miku queda esperando un Megurine xDD

Asakjsa hombre de poca fè! xD quien sabe si algún dia lo noticea su crush e.e

Gracias! Pero no quiero cumplir más :v estoy bien asi, como vampiro xDD jskasja

Pues ya petición cumplida, la misma Lily le saco la chu… a kaito, y la verdad esto estaba pensado que ocurriera de esta manera.

.

Sorry si no me explaye pero debo ir a jugar los eventos en el sif y ver el especial de dragon ball super *o* mi goku -inserten muchos kokoros acá-

 **si hay algún error ortográfico ya saben me equivoco y mucho~ (lo saben!)**

 **Cambio & Zura~**


End file.
